If
by Bakanky
Summary: Iceburg the Mayor; President of the Galley La Ship Company and Franky the Dismantler; the city's "Underground Boss" are two of Water 7's most well-known men. They may seem unrelated but they have a much deeper connection than anyone can know. They share a past of love, fear, learning and loss that runs back to their youth when they were still apprentices. A/N and Warnings within.
1. Prologue

Lightning writhed through the blackened sky; the roar of the thunder and hiss of the rain drowned out all other sounds of the city. Only when the sky flashed could the eerie cityscape be briefly taken in. Homes and businesses were boarded up; the streets were empty and dim. Rain came down so hard it created a heavy mist all around and the level of the water was rising as the seconds passed.

Most of the citizens of Water 7 had already moved to elevated portions of the city to reach shelter, but one lone figure ran defiantly through the streets, barely able to hold himself up against the force of the Aqua Laguna. He fought against the raging storm, a small bundle held tightly to him.

_Not much further now…_

He found he had to clutch to anything he could with his free hand to keep steady and he could feel his fingernails splitting and tearing as they dug into the surfaces around him. His eyes blurred further each second and it was unclear to him if this was due to the sheer mental and physical agony he had already undergone, or from the onslaught the tears he'd been unable to hold back. Harder than ever, he tried to push it all away.

He paused in front of a flooded bridge that led towards one of the steep, treacherous stairwell that led the usual shelter. Hopelessness began to creep its way into his ever-weakening mind as he stared at the slippery stone – he wondered if he'd be able to make it up in the condition he was in. It was a miracle he'd made it as far as he had and there was still a ways to go.

He stared down at his little bundle before he returned his gaze back to the obstacle that lay ahead. He knew he had to press forward; if he didn't make it what hope would _she_ have_? _ He unwrapped the blankets just enough to check on her.

Her skin was pale, though dark and bruised from birth in some areas, but beautiful colour glowed from her cheeks. The frighteningly small baby wrinkled her brow against the sudden elements and opened her eyes to look up at him. For the first time since she entered the harsh world their eyes met; he was struck with a deep, undeniable love.

_How could someone so precious be born from something so painful; so terrible?_

His heart ached as swaddled her back up. He took a heavy step forward and braced himself against the flowing water. He found a current so strong that despite his solid stance he could feel himself being heaved to and fro - though it was only shin-deep. He carefully reached out and grabbed a hold of the handrail and used it to guide himself along.

Before he could make it across, the current gained such strength that he lost his balance and fell sideways. He cried out and braced the baby with all his might and landed hard on his knees against the opposite railing. A section of it crumbled away and was torn from the bridge. It vanished immediately into the water which was now past his thighs and almost to his waist, pushing and pulling relentlessly, it urged him to give into the flow and accept a silent death.

_Never._

For a fleeting moment, he swore he felt a warm hand on his shoulder but there was no one around to be seen.

White-knuckled and on the verge of collapse he somehow forced himself up and made his way to the stairs. Every limb trembled from the strain but he continued on. He'd endured many hardships before, and he'd do it again if he had to. He knew shelter wasn't very far and was grateful for it.

_She's soaked now…she shouldn't be out here like this! Why did this all have to happen today!?_

He knew he had to make it and find the one who could take her in and give her security; a carefree life she deserved. His heart wrenched at the thought but knew it was for the best. He'd had more than enough time to think about it.

Somehow he made it up without incident. He turned to look back and was distressed to see the water had nearly vanished from sight. The tide was retreating; he knew that this meant the worst was soon to come. He knew every shortcut in the city and used them to make it to the higher level where safety awaited them. He made it there with his breaths short and ragged. Every inch of him burned with pain worse than it had after the explosion seven months ago - and his heart was suffering equally as he thought of the future – and the past. _Their past_.

There were many people crowded outside the shelter, looking out at the retreating sea. He wished it was like every other year and he could be out there too, watching the terrifying spectacle with _him_ – safe together no matter how the world raged around them. He reached the doorway and tried not to hesitate as he pushed inside.

It was warm, bright and inviting in contrast to the turmoil outside. The scream of the wind still resonated palpably in his ears but he was content; they'd made it. He stood as if in a trance, unable to make himself move anymore. Sights and sounds all began to blur together until nothing made sense except the feeling that she was safe in his arms.

He tried to step forward but felt himself sway dangerously so he slowly sank to the floor instead. The heat of the room and a peaceful darkness began to close around him.

"You _stupid_ boy!" The loud words broke through and pulled him back to reality. "Left it a little late getting to safety, eh?"

Relief washed over him at the sound of her voice. She reached out for him as she spoke.

"It's been some time now, hasn't it? I've been so worried about - "

"Take her." He cut her off.

The abruptness of his words after the months of silence shocked her. She looked taken aback but then noticed he wasn't alone. He did his best to hold up the soaked bundle.

"_Please_. Take her."

When she heard the exhausted, pleading tone in his voice she complied right away. She gazed down with slight surprise at the infant girl and then to him.

"Where did you find her? Someone left her all alone on a night like this?" She took off the cold, wet wrappings and quickly swaddled her in a thick, woolen scarf. "What a piece of work, eh?" Her voice sounded wistful as she spoke the same words Tom once had about _Franky; _about him as well.

In his mind flashed the first memory he had of him; a lone, thin boy out on the dirty scrap island. His heart ached at the thought of him as it had nonstop for those seven months; he was never going to see him again, he'd never get to look into his adoring, curious eyes or hear his sunny voice.

He slowly sat himself as upright as he could manage. Once their eyes met his tears fell freely again.

"I can't explain, but please listen… Take her in. Keep her safe, do everything you can for her!" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"I'll do what I can for the time being but, you know... A child really needs more than a tired, old thing like me. I'll keep her safe until I can find her a suitable home. You can't take her?"

He winced at the question and shook his head.

"She needs to be with you. _Please_ – " his voice cut off as he struggled but failed to get up.

"Where did you find her anyways? What's gone on?" A small crowd of other shelter-seeking citizens had gathered around to see what was happening. "_My god_, you look like shit!" she was finally able to really take in the sight before her.

He was in horrible shape and she could now see he had obviously been through hell bringing the child to safety. The water ran red on the floor from his soaked clothing. He looked as though he wasn't quite all there, as if in shock. She leaned in closer.

"What's happened?" She urged softly so the onlookers couldn't hear.

He looked up at her helplessly then after a moment he spoke, barely audibly.

"Just please, keep her safe and never tell a soul. She just has to be kept away from all of it. Please, Kokoro… don't ever tell a soul."

"What do you mean!? Tell what!? Who is she, Iceburg... where did you find her?" She leaned forward and placed her hand on his shoulder, peering through her frizzy blonde hair.

He used the remainder of his strength to lean up and whisper into her ear. As he finally spoke the words for the first time, he couldn't help but smile. Overcome by all he'd endured, he lost consciousness.

Her eyes grew wide as he collapsed before her, his body well beyond its limits. She then got a full look at him as he lay sprawled across the muddied, blood-smeared floor. He was washed in the crimson almost entirely from head to toe and was covered in bruises and abrasions. She saw his fingers shredded and his hair matted with mud. He was pale and unmoving but his smile hadn't wavered.

**Four years later...**

"Someone is here to see you, sir. He said you'd know who it was if I give you the name - _Cutty Flam_."

Iceburg inhaled and looked up sharply from his desk to the carrier of the message, his secretary Khalifa.

"We found him suspicious so we didn't let him past the factory. Is he an acquaintance of yours?"

He could feel his mouth drop open in disbelief as he took off his glasses. The colour drained from his face as sweat began to bead up. Unable to sum up any words at all, he stared at her shock. He never thought he'd hear his birth name again.

_Franky!?_

"…He said that? You're _sure_ that's the name he gave?"

"Yes. He's rather strange looking, and dressed oddly. He's only wearing beachwear. Shall I... show him in?" She raised an eyebrow slightly as she spoke.

He couldn't think clearly; he was utterly blown away by the very thought of him. His heart pounded and he struggled to gain control of himself, to hold back tears before they formed. He looked back to his desk and took a deep breath.

Everything inside him wanted to say yes; _demanded he say yes_. He needed to know if somehow his _Bakanky_ was still alive; if it really was him.

_How could it be, after all these years?_

He thought that surely he'd have said something if he was alive and well all that time.

_Or would he? Could I really blame him for staying away after those things I said?_

Alive and well - the idea sparked hope in him he thought he was no longer capable of feeling, however he did his best to retain an indifferent demeanour. If it _was_ somehow him he knew it was for the best if he didn't let on that they had a connection.

"No." He did his best to sound cold and dismissive. He readjusted his glasses. "Turn him away."

"Very well, Sir." She turned and left the room.

Alone now, tears stung his eyes and began to fall freely. His entire body seemed to go numb and time moved in slow motion; he had no control over his reaction to hearing that name and description. He felt an all too familiar longing – the need to feel his closeness again.

Without another thought he moved to the window. He made it just on time to see Khalifa send him away. He nearly cried out for him when his eyes fell on the tall, muscular figure storming away from the building.

His fingers gripped tightly into the sill as he leaned to look closer. It all seemed so surreal; _impossible_.

He couldn't see a face to compare but that bright blue hair in the sunlight made him feel as though his chest had caved against his heart. He became aware of the taste of blood and realized he had been biting too hard down on his bottom lip as he watched.

He could still hear his voice clear as ever in his head from _that day_.

_"Oi, wake up, Bakaburg…Tom's getting acquitted today…"_

He stared hard at his features: his hair was wild and pushed back as it always was, but longer now. He wore a rich coloured button down shirt that donned white stars. His forearms were oddly massive but the way he held his shoulders high while he walked was a familiar and haunting sight.

His gaze compulsorily fell to his lower half, which he saw was only covered by a skimpy speedo. He smiled at the sight of those bare, sun-kissed legs; for the first time in what felt like forever he felt a laugh bubble up in his chest.

_Typical…_

With no shoes on and an aura of pride about him he kept on and only once at the very end of the walkway did he turn back to look.

Iceburg shook as he pressed a hand up against the window. Though he still couldn't see his face he could just _feel_ that it was him. He _knew _it was him. He stared out until he was long out of sight then slowly he exhaled the breath he'd unwittingly held in the entire time.

Trembling, he barely managed a whisper.

"Franky…"


	2. Ghosts

"So, what happened today?"

Iceburg glanced at Paulie, then back to the empty tankard in front of him.

"Blueno!?" He motioned for a refill.

Paulie rolled his eyes and leaned his elbow against the bar. It was typical of his boss to blatantly ignore any personal questions. He'd been a total mystery since he'd first taken him under his wing as an apprentice; _the enigmatic President of the Galley La company_. It was strange to him that as time went on and the closer they grew, the less he seemed to understand about the man.

Blueno, the awkward bartender, appeared with a smirk on his face to comply with his request.

"You know, regardless of you being the Mayor now… I'll be cutting you off if you carry on like this all night. Everyone has a limit." he grinned "If you survive this drink, the next ones on me though."

Iceburg forced a smile back.

"In that case I suppose I'd have to tip extra."

"Heh… wouldn't really be on the house then, would it?"

"Well... I suppose not."

Blueno laughed in the strange way he always did and ambled back across the bar. Iceburg shook his head and started on his drink. The heavyset man was certainly an odd one but he'd taken a liking to him and his personality; he appreciated how he didn't treat him like he was anything special. When he was at Blueno's bar he just felt like any other patron and thoroughly enjoyed it. He was pretty damn tired of the celebrity status he'd gained over time.

He let out a long sigh and thought of how simple things used to be when he and Franky were still Tom's apprentices and lived in seclusion on the outskirts of town. They hardly knew anyone else other than Tom, Kokoro and of course Yokozuna. _It had been so perfect then._

Now he couldn't go anywhere without being recognized, fawned over, _bothered_; every other person with their "_Can I have a moment to speak with you, Sir_?". He hated it. He loved the city and the people, but he just wanted some peace and quiet in his life again. He wanted something normal, not that their life had been anything most other people would consider normal.

He replayed the events from earlier over in his mind for what seemed the thousandth time. He was torn; _had it really been him_? His mind was anguished at the thought of Franky being somewhere out there, _alive_, without him.

_If only I could've risked meeting him face to face right then…that way I'd know for sure._

Paulie's voice broke the silence again.

"Everyone was worried when you up and vanished on us. Well, _I_ was anyways. Kaku told me to leave it be, but…Iceburg, sir... I was just wondering…did it have anything to do with that-"

"There's nothing to worry about. Nothing to speak of." The curtness in his voice surprised even himself as he set down the already-depleted drink a bit too hard.

He usually enjoyed spending time with his workers, on or off the job, but he wished Paulie hadn't run into him. He was exhausted after his hapless search and just wanted to drink by himself. He felt somewhat bad about being so distant and evasive with all of his closest employees, especially Paulie, but it was nothing he could ever explain to them. No one knew of his past prior to Galley La and no one could. He'd had no other choice than to leave without a word; he couldn't really say that he was heading off so so he could sneak back to his old home then wander the city looking for someone who was supposed to have been dead for years.

"Nothing?" Paulie laughed and motioned to the newly emptied cup. "You've drank enough for three people tonight, and not to mention you're -"

"Blueno!?" he called out again just to cut off Paulie, who sighed in annoyance, leaned back and lit a cigar.

Blueno came back over to them.

"You still alive, eh?"

"Seems so."

"Gonna have that one on the house now, then?"

Iceburg nodded so Blueno refilled the vessel then gave a quick grin.

"Now, that's enough for you I think."

"Fair enough."

He drank down half before he turned back to Paulie, who wore an expression that showed a great deal of concern. He sighed and tried his best to give him a convincing smile.

"I don't mean to put a damper on things, really. There's just a lot on my mind right now. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, though. I suppose being Mayor has been a bit much for me is all."

Paulie smiled widely back at him and looked relieved.

"As long as it's not something I could be helping you out with. If it is, just let me know okay?"

Iceburg gave a light laugh and clinked his glass against his. He was a good kid.

"Of course."

"In the meantime, I think it's time I call it a night and get some rest. Lucci will kick my ass if I'm late again tomorrow."

"Rightly so, too." He laughed and looked at the clock. "You're right, it is that time. I'd better –" Iceburg froze mid-sentence "…hold on a moment, please. I'll be back to pay in just a moment."

Paulie was left confused as he broke away from him and walked towards the other end of the bar. He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

A laugh had rang out through the room that captured his full attention and drew him forward. He _knew_ that there was no way he could mistake the sound of Franky's voice. He narrowed his eyes and searched the bar over several times but didn't see anyone who resembled the one he'd watched outside his window earlier. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

_There's no way I imagined that..._

He peered out across the room one last time but couldn't see where the voice had come from at all. His head and heart ached. It had sounded as though they'd never spent a day apart and it made the longing to see him again that much greater.

Cheers broke out and suddenly drinks were being passed about among the patrons. The night went on as always. Defeated, he stopped his search.

He choked back tears as the realization stung him as it had many times prior.

_Of course I imagined it. He's gone. My stupid, hopeful mind has been playing tricks on me again._

Franky was dead. No one could survive what he'd done to himself. Whoever had shown up using his name today was most certainly just a clever imposter and it was clear to Iceburg what they were after – the plans for that _awful_ weapon. The thought of it made him both infuriated and ill.

He clenched his fists and tried to calm himself but all he could think of was their final days together and the things he'd said to Franky, and worse, all of the things he didn't. He thought they'd still had so much time together, their whole lives ahead of them. He'd so badly wanted to see him, feel him, really hear his voice again; wanted it so badly he was willing to believe against all odds it was somehow possible. He felt foolish and more alone then ever – he just wanted to go home and sleep.

_Home…_

He wanted his _real_ home, not his oversized room and lonely bed. He thought of the countless nights they'd laid together on _their_ bed and the times they'd get in trouble for waking up Kokoro whether they'd been laughing, horsing around, fighting, or just talking too loud. Some of his fondest memories were being nudged awake in the wee hours of the morning followed by the sound of his excited whispers.

He shook his head and cursed himself for getting his hopes up. He could feel the calm, collected demeanor he'd worked to maintain as Mayor starting to escape him.

_Who the hell has the nerve to use his birth name like that? What did they honestly think they'd accomplish with me!?_

He was startled from his thoughts as a cloaked figure stepped in front of him. Though he could see no features beyond the hood it somehow felt as though they were staring quizzically at him. Unable to help himself he stared back, intrigued by the stranger and their richly coloured garb. For a while they regarded each other like that.

They held a tall glass of champagne out to him; he noticed most of the others at the bar were drinking it as well. A few of them called out their thanks as they walked by on their way out the door. He saw a half-empty bottle in their other hand and realized they were the one who had been passing out the drinks. He figured they had some sort of celebration going on and they seemed friendly and well-liked, so he let his guard down a bit.

He gave a small smile and accepted the glass, his tempestuous emotions somewhat subsided for the time being. His hand brushed theirs as he took it and it caused them to briefly freeze up before they drew their hand back and looked down, as if unaccustomed to or afraid of physical contact.

"Thank you. Well… on behalf of everyone I should say." Iceburg raised his glass up. "Cheers?"

They nodded back slowly and with no glass to raise, they rose the bottle in response.

"I'm not sure I've seen you around here before… I'm glad to meet you. My name is Iceburg. I guess I'm the Mayor here now. "

The cloaked stranger remained stationary for a moment before they clinked the bottle against his glass. They drank in silence but it didn't feel uncomfortable at all. No sooner had they finished did Blueno came over to whisk away the empty bottle and glass. He set three colas down in their place.

"Heh. Sorry it took so long. Turns out these were moved way to the back a while ago. Not many people want drinks like this here." Blueno grinned and moved on.

Iceburg stared sadly at the bottles. The stranger regarded his expression for a moment before they grabbed one of the drinks and held it out. The tears welled up in his eyes again. They began to withdraw the bottle but Iceburg took it from them.

"Well… it must seem strange for someone to be getting emotional over a drink like this…" he gave a weak laugh and toyed with his violet hair "it's just that someone who I lost quite liked cola. I haven't touched one in years. Thank you."

They hesitated for a few seconds before they gestured to the table next to where they stood. He smiled and accepted the seat. He didn't know why, but he felt more comfortable with this faceless person than he had with anyone recently. They leaned in front of him and popped the top off of his bottle with a light flick of the thumb. He felt a thrill of excitement shoot through him at their closeness and it made him feel guilty; terrible about himself. He hadn't felt anything like that for anyone else since he'd lost Franky, and to feel such a thing towards some random person he knew nothing about disgusted him. He felt like he was somehow betraying him.

He looked away as he held the bottle to his rouged lips. It was nostalgic the way the bubbles of carbonation leapt up against him. When he was younger he hadn't realized that cola even had a smell but now he welcomed it eagerly. After savouring the moment, he tipped the bottle back and took a small sip.

His mind was flooded with more memories: their feet dangling in the cool waves after a day of hot work, tight sunburnt skin beaded with sweat, salt-water kisses and clothes crumpled up by the shore... He felt the familiar sting of depression seeping through him like the chronic poison that it was.

They both drank wordlessly as the bar began to quiet down. After a few moments, his silent acquaintance set down their bottle and hesitantly raised a hand to the hood of their cloak. They froze like that for a moment as if unsure whether or not to remove it. They lowered their hand again and began to fiddle with the bottle.

Iceburg jumped as a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder. Paulie's voice sounded quietly in his ear.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

He smiled sheepishly back at him. He felt guilty for having taken off so suddenly and that he'd had been left to wait with no explanation, but he was strangely glad he'd come across the newcomer.

"Of course, everything's fine. I just..."

He sighed as he remembered what had caught his attention in the first place; Franky's infectious laugh. His thoughts were jumbled and he realized the alcohol had taken more of an effect on him than he'd noticed.

"I'm sorry about that. I thought I'd heard... an old friend. I got a bit caught up with a new one instead."

"No need for apologies!" He gave his shoulder a hearty pat.

Iceburg looked back to to see that his cloaked friend had vanished from sight. He felt an odd pang of sadness. It was peculiar to him the way they'd just appeared out of the blue and without saying a word had somehow turned his attitude around and made him forget his sorrows for a brief time.

His eyes focused on the bar behind where they'd been sitting and saw a familiar sight.

_Well…How did I not notice her being there?_

"So are you ready, uh, sir? I can go get you a yagura ready if you want. I can just walk home from here but you're a bit far, eh?"

"Heh. Just about ready. I have to say a few words to someone."

Paulie nodded.

"Hey, I'll pay tonight… okay?" He hesitated a moment as if he wanted to say something more.

Iceburg didn't respond, just moved up to the bar and sat in a vacant seat alongside Kokoro. He caught sight of little four-year old Chimney who was asleep and draped peacefully across her shoulder. He looked at her with a fond smile, then back to Kokoro.

"Fancy seeing you two here."

"Well, well. Lovely evening isn't it, my dear?" She chugged back a mouthful from a newly opened bottle of wine before she grinned. Her face was flushed and her voice full of more spirit than usual. "The weather has been this beautiful, yet here you are, looking like death."

Iceburg laughed shortly.

"Well… I guess I'm feeling a bit like it too. What brings you into town tonight? Aqua Laguna shouldn't be hitting us for another week or so."

She shifted her eyes sideways to look at him as she polished off the bottle and motioned to Blueno for another.

"Didn't you hear? You probably will tomorrow. Maintenance is in order! Yokozuna has put things out of commission again. That damn frog!" She laughed loudly at this. "Yet he seemed angry the train hasn't been by him since. Strange as ever, he is…So, anyways, Chimney thought we might come into town for a visit until we have to get back on duty -_ and what a visit it's been_."

Chimney opened her heavy blue eyes and smiled. Her blonde hair was messy but her clothes were in far worse condition.

"I've had so much fun today!" She reached her arms out to Iceburg as she spoke.

He laughed and lifted her up high. She squealed with glee as he brought her back down.

"Well, little Miss, I was sure you were sound asleep. Is there anything you'd like since you're up?"

She nodded her head.

"I'd really like more cookies! I ran out of the ones I got earlier!"

Iceburg laughed and pinched her cheek.

"You're in luck. I don't think Blueno still serves cookies this late, but I have some with me." He pulled a small packet of chocolate coated cookies from his breast pocket and passed it to her; her eyes widened as she accepted them. "I sneak some everywhere, just in case."

She dug in without a second thought. "These are the same ones I had earlier! Hehe, they're partway melted! You're too warm for them, _Icy_!"

"Well then, it sounds like you were here at Blueno's earlier on too." He knew that the treats were exclusive to the bar. He then looked to Kokoro and tried not to sound hurt as he continued "If I'd have known that you two were in town I'd have made time to come visit you."

"I know that, Iceburg. You can be a hard man to get a hold of though. We stopped by your office but you were already out and about, apparently. Heh...I hear nobody was able to get in a visit in with you today…"

Chimney piped in loudly over Kokoro before she even finished her sentence.

"Yeah! I was here earlier with my new friend and Granny! She was _so_ happy to see him! I got cookies, juice, a shoulder ride AND he promised he'll babysit me whenever I want!" She was absolutely beaming as she spoke. "Granny said he keeps his promises, too! I'm the luckiest ever, y'know!?"

"Well…you must be! He certainly sounds wonderful!" He did his best to sound enthusiastic as he set a hand on the top of her head but he looked to Kokoro with more than a hint of concern on his face.

She nodded.

"I haven't seen her take to anyone like she did him…other than you anyways. It certainly was wonderful."

He cocked his head at her and narrowed his eyes. She then spoke to him in a lowered voice with a huge grin on her face.

"You know…tonight…It looks as though you've seen a ghost."

Even as far as Kokoro goes, she was behaving oddly. To mention ghosts the same day someone claiming to be "Cutty Flam" showed up was a hell of a coincidence. She narrowed her eyes back at him, then took another long swig.

"What if I have seen a ghost? _What then_?" He challenged her with an intent stare.

Her grin didn't waver.

"Well…sometimes, ghosts are merely something, or perhaps someone, from our pasts that we've yet to face and make peace with."

He stared hard at her for a moment, unable to fully read her. Eventually he sighed in defeat.

"You're so strange." He spoke flatly but had a tired smile on his face.

"And you're still a foolish little shit. Clever as hell but you never do see the big picture, do you?" She laughed loudly again, and slid the bottle his way. He put his hand up in refusal so she shrugged and took a long swig.

"What if there is no way to make that peace?" he mused sadly as he bounced Chimney on his knee.

"I suppose that's when you have to ask yourself…even if there was a way, would you?" she spoke so deviously that he could only sit in silence and wonder about her. "Iceburg…after everything that's happened, everything you're afraid of happening - would you take the chance to make that peace? Or would you dredge up some excuse to push away that chance of happiness… like you always do?" She glanced at Chimney who was content lying against him eating the last cookie, then smiled wryly back at him.

All he could do was stare at her miserably. The part that bothered him the most was that she was right. He longed for Franky so badly that it hurt him, but even if he was still somehow alive – returning to the way things were at this point would only prove an ill-fate for him, for all of them. For his sake, like everyone else he cared about, he'd have to keep him away. The very idea of it made him feel empty inside.

Chimney suddenly rolled back and let out a loud snore, asleep after filling up on the treats. Iceburg repositioned her so she was laying comfortably in one arm. She giggled in her sleep and stretched out farther across him. He looked away from her, his eyes haunted and forlorn.

"You're right, Kokoro - as you so often are." He then took the bottle from her and took a long drink.

She smiled, shook her head, and patted him hard on the back. The tears came again and he looked away from her.

"It could never be what we'd need it to be. We couldn't just pick up our life where we'd left off, not until the world changes. If it caught wind that Tom's Workers had somehow reunited - it just couldn't end well." He sighed before he finished speaking. "You know, I just want a few moments with him though. I wouldn't care if it had to be brief…If I could talk to him one last time, just be near him again...I'd be so grateful. He wouldn't even have to say a word."

He wiped the tears away with the back of his sleeve and took another drink. It was then he noticed she was grinning devilishly at him.

"Baka!" She chuckled before she grew hushed and grave, then shifted her stare to the front of the bar. "Without even noticing you've already had that wish granted."

His heart raced so fast that he could feel it pounding in his throat. Slowly, he turned and his eyes fell on the retreating figure of the cloaked stranger from earlier. He turned his head quickly back to Kokoro and stared at her, his brown eyes wide and confused. Her laughter returned louder than before and she clapped her hand on the table. He looked back again, unable to sum up any words.

_Surely she couldn't mean…_

"Hey, _there he goes_! OI! Over here! FRA-ANKY! FRA-AANKYY!" Chimney was suddenly on Kokoro and climbing up onto her head. "That's my best friend!" She sang out his name again as she waved her arms.

Hearing his name out loud, _his real name_, made the world around him vanish. His body felt numb as he made sense of what they were saying.

_"I was here with my new friend and Granny. She was so happy to see him!"_

_"It looks as though you've seen a ghost…"_

They turned back to find where Chimney's voice had called out from and Iceburg exhaled what felt like all of the breath in his body. A close by light had illuminated inside the hood and he finally laid eyes on his face. _His face_. He rose to his feet and just stared; his emotions and thoughts ran wilder than ever.

There was room for confusion while he'd stared at him through his office window earlier that day but there could be no mistake up close. Although his features had changed that same smile played across his lips; the impish gleam in his oceanic eyes was still there.

He began to wonder if he was caught up in one of the lucid dreams he'd been plagued with since childhood; if so, he never wanted to wake up. The unbearable pain of losing him directly after their beloved teacher Tom, all the time spent dwelling on the what-ifs and whys, the thoughts of his frail body being somewhere out there alone - it all melted away in that moment.

Their gazes locked and a familiar childlike panic filled Franky's eyes as he realized he'd been noticed. He bit his lip and began to back away. Before Iceburg could even think he was making his way across the bar towards him as quickly as he could, but Franky slipped out the door and out into the night.

He picked up speed to catch up with him but once he got outside he was stopped by Paulie's voice calling out to him.

He tried his best not to look impatient as he turned to face him. He was surprised to see Kaku beside him.

"Well! You really do just pop up on people, don't you? Hello Kaku."

"Good evening, sir." His voice was polite and calm as always. "Anyways, I was just saying - Lucci wanted all of us foremen to have a meeting tomorrow before work." He set a hand on Paulie's shoulder. "There'll probably be a message for you at your apartment, but I figured you'd probably ignore that by the time you got home…"

Paulie grinned.

"You didn't have to go out of your way for me like that! You're a stand-up guy, y'know that? How'd you know to find me here?"

"I am? Thank you. You're not. You're a pain in the ass. You still owe me 500 beri from last week." Kaku's kind expression didn't waver but there was a playful gleam in his eye. "You're not too hard to find, Paulie. It's either here or the casino if you're not at home sulking over your losses."

"Oi! You wanna sprinkle some salt on that wound, you damn mountain-monkey!?"

"Okay. I can go on about your nonsense for a bit longer if you'd like."

"Don't be a gobshite." Paulie lit another cigar and held one out to Kaku, who rolled his eyes and turned his head.

"No…thank you. Where'd Mr. Iceburg go?"

Paulie looked around and shrugged. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Who knows. I'm gonna get outta here anyways. Wanna come back to my place for a few drinks?"

Kaku raised a brow.

"Haven't you already been drinking all night? Anyways, didn't you hear what I said? Lucci? Tomorrow? Meeting? _Early, Paulie_."

"Well, I wouldn't say I've been drinking _all_ night." He grinned sheepishly and ignored the rest.

Kaku sighed and crossed his arms, but he was trying not to smile.

"What kind of a guy goes out drinking when he has alcohol at home – and owes his best friend money?"

"Oi! I didn't go out to go drinking, I went out looking for Iceburg! I found him didn't I?"

"It was probably just a coincidence that you found him there. Didn't I tell you to leave him alone anyways? You don't have to worry so much about him, he's a grown man who can take care of himself…which is obviously more than you can say. You're hardly nineteen and you act like a total child. _He's thirty-four_. Give the guy a break, will you?"

"Hah! Don't talk like you're so old and wise. You're basically the same age as me!" Paulie gave him a shove and turned away to walk towards his apartment. "You need to relax more._ A lot more."  
_  
Flustered, Kaku followed him.

"And you need to smarten up!" He gave him a shove back, which made him stumble forward and laugh.

"Heh. Let's both try our best, okay?" He grinned over his shoulder at him. "So you're coming then?"

Kaku looked around for a moment nervously, then gave a defeated sigh.

"I suppose someone's going to have to make sure you get up on time for the meeting."

"Yeah right, I'm always up on time." Paulie grumbled as he spoke, and Kaku stopped dead in his tracks to laugh.

"Oh? Who's time is that then?"

"Shut your damn mouth." Paulie couldn't help but grin as he grabbed the arm of his jacket and led him away.

The two laughed as they walked off together. They were entirely unaware of the slender, cross-armed man that watched with a cold rage from a darkened alleyway. His nails dug hard against his flesh as he silently followed along behind them, undetected against the dimly lit buildings.


	3. The Little Stowaway

The sky was clear and the moon bright as Iceburg once again found himself racing through the city, panicked for having lost sight of Franky once again. This time, under the cover of night, he charged through the deserted streets with a much deeper sense of urgency now that he knew for sure it was him_. _He was alive and he was somewhere nearby; _he had to find him_.

Before long he was moving along the old routes they used to take through town, but still there was no sign of him. He paused to catch his breath on one of the city's many bridges, wishing that he hadn't run off on him - though he couldn't blame him for doing so after everything. His shoulders dropped.

_Where the hell are you now? ...Where have you been all this time?_

He scanned the walkways around him, then grimaced as he heard Paulie's voice ring through the silence, followed by Kaku's light laugh. He didn't want to get caught up in any more conversation while he was in the middle of such an ordeal. He turned to slip back across the bridge but stopped again and perked up as he heard a familiar sound from the walkway below where he stood; bare, wet footsteps against the hard ground.

He gripped his hands hard against the railing and pulled himself partway over so he could confirm his hopes. He smiled wistfully as he watched the tall figure move swiftly away from him. He struggled for a moment to find his voice before he softly called out to him, so as not to be heard by any others.

"Franky!"

He hesitated but turned and looked up at the bridge where Iceburg stood gazing down at him. His hood was now limp over his shoulders, blown back from running, and in the vivid moonlight he was perfectly visible. Iceburg only stared hard at him in silence for a moment, taking in his features. His heart fell as he recalled his conversation with Kokoro prior.

_It could never be what we'd need it to be. We couldn't just pick up our life where we'd left off._

Franky crossed his arms and waited for what he was going to say. He seemed noticeably upset, almost as if he was afraid of what was to come next.

Paulie's voice rang out and it sounded as though he was just around the corner from where they stood. Iceburg inhaled sharply. Knowing he was beyond pressed for time, he leaned farther over the bridge and pointed towards Shipyard 6 in the distance; towards the scrapyards; towards 'Tom's Workers' old stomping grounds.

"_Franky_..." His voice wavered and he prayed that he would comply without a fight. "Meet me back at home."

_Home_. The old warehouse under the bridge. The place still so dear to the both of them; where it all began so long ago.

**Twenty years ago...**

Much to the dismay of Water 7's inhabitants, it had been storming for days without any sign of letting up. Many of the ships that had the misfortune of travelling the waters around the island in that time were badly damaged, often beyond repair, or lost to the sea. It wasn't Aqua Laguna, but it was certainly bad; whirlpools and riptides appeared in abundance among the fury of the skies making for a terrifying journey. Trade was already terrible with pirates constantly raiding ships, but in those days barely anything made it inland.

On the outskirts of the city nearest to the island's scrapyard was a rundown property that housed a collection of old buildings; large warehouses and an array of smaller structures. From inside the main building, one that was built into the ground and nestled under one of the city's massive stairwells, came a booming laugh.

"TAHAHAHA! Are you trying to tell me _that ship_ is haunted!?" The islands most skilled but also most underappreciated shipwright, Tom, wiped a tear from his eye.

"No, you old fool! I'm just trying to say there's someone still on board that ship! It doesn't have to be a damn ghost!" Kokoro was visibly annoyed that the carefree Fishman, as always, didn't appear to be taking the situation seriously. "When will you realize that there's a time and a place for jokes and laughing!?"

"That ritzy little ship must have only just had its maiden voyage earlier this year! What kind of ghost wanders the decks of such a new ship!?" He clapped his hand on the table and bellowed with more laughter before he returned to eating his dinner.

"WHEN DID I EVER SAY GHOST!?" She whacked him upside the head.

He stared at her with dead serious eyes.

"You've said the word twice now!" and with that he was hollering with laughter again.

She groaned with impatience.

"_Listen_. I thought I heard footsteps echoing off the ship earlier but I just brushed it off, thought nothing of it...just now I heard it again, and there were definitely things being moved around! I don't go getting drunk off my ass like you do!_ I wasn't imagining it!_"

"Then someone must still be on deck then! It can't be a ghost." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Kokoro shot him a look that could slice through iron as if it were butter as he finished his dinner and stood from the table.

"What the hell do you think I've been trying to say!?" She threatened him with a serving spoon.

"I suppose I'll have to go check it out again then! I was on that ship all evening though with that inspection, and I can't see how anyone would've been able to have been hiding away in there without me noticing! They'd have to be pretty small - small enough to fit in a trunk, a wardrobe or something of the likes anyways…" he paused for a second, and stared off with a blank expression before he spoke again "…imagine that, eh? Those would've been the only places that didn't get looked at..."

"Be careful out there, Tom…you never know with the people of this island. Things just keep getting worse."

He picked up a lantern and his coat from beside the door, along with a basket that held his lunch for the next day. He turned and smiled brightly.

"I'm always careful, aren't I!?" He gave another hearty laugh before he headed through the door that led to the main room of the warehouse, where their customer's boat sat on the waterway.

"No! You're not! And what good is your lunch going to do you right now!? …_Tom_!"

"Hm. It's gotten pretty cold out here. Throw a couple extra logs on the fire, wouldya? Put the kettle on too. I think tea will be good." With that he gently closed the door, leaving Kokoro to blink in confusion.

She crossed her arms and sighed.

"You impossible man..."

The vast room was dark when the door to the drawing room closed but Tom knew it like the back of his hands. He knew where each piece of furniture sat and where the floor turned into waterway.

He stood and eyed up the ship; he wasn't surprised to see a dim light glowing from inside the cabin. He hopped up on deck with ease and made his way over to the door. When he opened it he found a cold room despite the misleading, warm light that shone from the small lanterns on the wall. There was a cluster of furniture in the far corner with a thin blanket draped over it.

He knelt down and knocked on the floor next to the makeshift shelter. Something moved swiftly from within and he heard a slight gasp. He smiled at the sound of the young voice.

"Now don't worry, I don't mean to scare you or intrude on your space – but I thought it'd be rude of me to not offer you some hospitality as you are technically under my roof."

He waited but no response came - only anxious breaths.

"I'll let you be now, okay? I'm going to leave these things here for you though. I may not have much but I'm always glad to share! Just leave it when you're done, I'll be sure there's no trace of any of it in the morning when they come back, okay? I'll put all this big stuff back too..." he eyed up the structure before him "Heh. Enjoy the rest of your night."

He laid down his coat and basket then walked back out onto the deck. As he was about to jump to the ground he heard a tiny voice sound behind him.

"Thank you…very much, sir."

He turned and saw a small teenager knelt on the deck before him with their head bowed down, wearing only a thin black gown and matching buckled dress shoes. They were shaking in the cold with their pale, white arms and legs exposed.

"Don't mention it, you're more than welcome! Well now, I knew you'd be pretty small…were you really hiding on board all day?"

The petite teen struggled to her feet then nodded.

"Where were you hiding? You sure are good at it!"

"Well…in a chest."

The awkward response made Tom burst out in laughter all over again.

"I KNEW IT! TAHAHA! That's great, I can't even imagine! You're a real piece of work aren't you? Now why don't you go and try to enjoy yourself a bit, okay? I promise the food is good."

A smile shone through momentarily before she nodded with a very serious expression. She wrapped the massive coat around herself like a blanket.

"Thank you, again. I'm sorry for being here without permission, though. You're very kind not to be cross about it."

"No need to thank me at all. However… you're always welcome to come have your meal inside with us if you'd rather! It's much warmer, anyways!"

The young girl, at that point just a pale face with rouged lips and messy, violet hair peeking out from within the coat, looked up at him with glossy brown eyes.

"That would be greatly appreciated, sir. Thank you very much for your kindness. Are you sure it would be okay?"

He grinned down at her.

"You're quite the proper one aren't you!? Let's go then. It's just through the door over there!"

So he helped her off board and headed back across the room with her at his heels, trudging slowly under the weight of the coat.

Kokoro jumped as the door screaked open. Tom walked in and gave a wide smile to his secretary and long time friend. She looked beyond relieved to see him.

"No one was there, eh?"

"Tahahaha! Just your _ghost_!"

"I NEVER SAID IT WAS A DAMN GHOST! _YOU DID_!"

Exasperated, Kokoro chucked a tea cup beside Tom's head. It smashed against the wall and he just leaned a large, webbed against the door jamb and roared with laughter. The girl stepped shyly out from behind him and peeked over at Kokoro.

Kokoro's eyes softened at the sight of her. She understood then why he'd brought the things he did out to the boat - why he'd asked of her what he had. It seemed he'd already had a hunch it was a youth that was on board. He'd been right, of course.

She bowed her head to Kokoro and her long hair tumbled over her face.

"I'm very sorry if I frightened you, m'am. Please forgive me. I-I'm not a ghost, I promise."

Tom laughed harder upon hearing it and Kokoro could only smile.

"Heh…who have we here then? Aren't you precious..."

The girl blushed and looked down while Kokoro spoke.

"Now, don't you apologize for a thing...Even if you were a ghost, seeing Tom eat can be much more terrifying than anything else in this world!"

"This is our guest!" Tom laughed as he patted her on the back "Please fix an extra plate from dinner, I don't think my lunch is going to be enough for this one! We've got a hard worker here."

"Of course, why don't you take a seat at the table and I'll get that plate for you? Drink up that milk from the basket in the meantime – you look like you could use it! Lord, you're freezing!"

Kokoro fussed about the young teen as she obediently plopped down and sighed. It seemed like the weight of the world slid off her shoulders as she sank down onto the barrel that served as a chair. Reluctantly, Kokoro left her side but returned quickly and placed a large plate of curry in front of her along with a tea and heavy bread roll. Her eyes widened at the meal before her.

"Let me know if it's too spicy and I'll make you something else! It might be a bit much for you."

She smiled politely up at her.

"I'm sure it's perfect...thank you, though."

Kokoro and Tom exchanged glances as she started in on the plate of food.

"Hey, Tom. Come help me lock things up for the night, would you?"

He nodded, although he knew full well things were already locked up.

"Right! We'll be right back then, please make yourself at home in the meantime. You're welcome to everything here… Stowaway-chan! TAHAHA!" He patted her head then went through the door with Kokoro.

The room was silent after they left other than the quiet scrape of her spoon against the plate. When she finished, the young girl took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, comforted by the peace.

For the moment, she was no longer hungry, cold, or alone - only sore, tired, and a bit afraid of the future. She looked around the cozy living quarters and admired the woodwork all about. It was all very quaint but comforting in a way she wasn't familiar with; nothing like her family's dark, lavish mansion had been. Even on the warmest of days, that house had been _cold. _

A smile spread across her face as she thought of how lucky she was. She was thankful that the first people she'd made contact with were so kind; it gave her an incredible amount of hope knowing there were such people in the world. She was a bit sad that she'd have to leave them so soon, but she knew it would be okay somehow. For once in her life she felt relief. _She'd really made it_ – she'd almost completely got away from it all; her family, her future, _him_. As long as she was far away from that boat by morning she was sure she would be in the clear. Even if she had to live life forever on the run, it would be better than what they'd had planned for her. _What he'd wanted from her._

She wasn't sure how she'd do it, but she quietly decided to one day find a way to show the cheerful Fishman and the lady she assumed to be his wife gratitude for how they'd treated her without any obligation at all.

Out in the other room, Kokoro stared in disbelief at Tom after hearing his explanation.

"All day, in one of those little chests!? We've had that ship in there since before noon, haven't we!?"

"Yeah, yeah...I know. Terrible eh? Such rough conditions to put oneself through...the poor child has obviously done this for a damn good reason. Imagine! For one to have come to such a resolve so early in life…"

"I can only begin to imagine. I wonder what the story is..." Kokoro shook her head sadly as she spoke.

"Perhaps we'll hear it someday! Well, I'm glad things turned out the way they have."

"Me too...there's some scary people out there, Tom."

Tom looked over at the now-empty ship and sighed.

"I know - and I just don't think I could live with myself if I didn't at least offer something. No one should have to spend their time cold and alone like that. I just want to help."

"Then let's help however we can. Okay?" Kokoro touched his arm and smiled lightly; with that they turned back to the drawing room.

When they were through the door, her hand fluttered to her heart and she sighed softly.

"Oh, Tom…have you ever seen anything so precious?"

In the short time they'd been in the other room discussing the matter at hand, the girl had finished both the curry and Tom's lunch as well as washed the dishes. She was asleep, seated at the table with her head laid in her arms. Her long hair was draped over her snoring face; she looked truly peaceful and content.

"Not quite so." He laughed lightly as he put an arm around Kokoro's shoulder and gave her a squeeze, as if he could read her thoughts.

She felt pained and heavy as she thought of her own infant daughter she had lost years ago. She wondered what she would have looked like now - she would have been around the age that this mysterious little stowaway was.

Tom walked over and patted the girl's head. She startled awake and looked around for a moment, confused. She blushed as she realized she'd fallen asleep.

"I'm so sorry!" She bowed her head. "I didn't mean to fall asleep at your table."

"Nothing to apologize about at all, little one! You must be exhausted. Thank you for cleaning up, by the way! It's incredible how fast you work."

"You're very welcome...thank you again for the meal. It really was delicious."

Tom smiled.

"Kokoro _is_ quite the cook! I'm pretty spoiled, eh!? Now…if you don't mind me asking, why were you stuck on that boat?"

"Well..." she began to wring her hands together "you see, it belongs to my family. It was the only way I could think of to get away from them...Please, _please_ don't tell them you found me!" She was doing her best to choke back tears by the end of the sentence.

Tom laughed, which surprised her.

"In that case, I'll do my best to ensure you never have to see them again."

"...Thank you." She settled back into the seat.

"I can't rightly just send you off into the world alone either though, can I? This town isn't in very good shape and it's hard enough for adults to get along here as it is. Nobody so young should be on their own here. Not many people _really_ want to be alone either, do they? How about we figure something out for you here, with us?"

She stared in disbelief at Tom's smiling face. Tears began to drip down her cheeks.

"Thank you very much for the offer, sir, and I promise I'll never forget it, but… I could never accept such a thing from you! I have no money, no real skills - nothing to offer you in return. It wouldn't feel right when I already owe you so much..." She buried her face in the crook of her arm and cried quietly.

Tom sat across the table and stared solemnly at her before he finally spoke.

"Now, I don't think you owe me a thing... but if it'll make you feel better about it - how about I make a proposition?"

She looked up and stared levelly at him. She tried to read the gleam in his eyes.

"Well…what sort of a proposition?" she sounded nervous as she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You see…I've been a shipwright for years and years now, and lately I've been thinking that I need to find me someone to teach everything I know to. After all, I'm not going to be around forever, and this island _needs _more good shipwrights! Hah! So what do you think? You wanna be my apprentice?"

"A-apprentice!? I...I'm only fourteen - I didn't even finish the formal schooling I started back at home! I couldn't be an apprentice to anyone..."

"Sure you can! I can teach you everything you need to know. You're young, sure, but that just means you have more time to learn! If you're worried though, you can get a proper education in town too."

"You actually… believe I could do something that - be a shipwright?" She looked at with with incredulity etched on her face.

"Kid…you can do whatever you want. I think you've got a strong mind and a good heart - it's more than a lot of people can say."

She blinked then gave a genuinely happy smile for the first time that night.

"So what do you think? Do you want to work with me to become a great Shipwright, with a DON!?"

"Yes, sir! What can I do to help!?" She leapt up and awaited orders, though she wasn't quite sure what he meant by 'with a don'.

"TAHAHA! You really are something...but there'll be no more work tonight, just rest. I do have something for you though, just wait there."

After a few moments, he returned with a stack of his old clothing.

"These were mine when I was a very, very small boy – I think _something _here should fit you!"

She looked over what he'd given her – among other articles she found herself quite fond of a pair of red shorts, beige pants and a black t-shirt. She looked triumphant as she dug out a white kerchief from the stack and tied it over her head to pull her long hair out of her face. When she looked at him her eyes were full of tears.

"Thank you so much...I've never had anything like these before."

"You're very welcome! I think that stuff might be a little more comfortable than what you've got on now, eh? You can get changed in that washroom over there." He pointed to a door opposite the one they'd come in. "Anyways, I'm not sure if I've said it yet, but my name is Tom! This is Kokoro. What's your name, son!?"

Both the teenager and Kokoro stared at him with an expression of shock. Kokoro shook her head, astonished that Tom didn't realize she was a girl. The teen, however, slowly smiled and blushed upon hearing the masculine noun used so casually. She dug the toe of her shoe into the floor.

"Well...it's Icelyn, sir." She sounded awkward as she said it, as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. "I suppose."

Tom stared hard for a moment then burst out with his boisterous laughter once again.

"TAHAHAHA! What a name for a boy!"

"Well...I was born in January. I guess that may have something to do with it." She smiled as she spoke and didn't seem bothered, but Kokoro, with eyes ablaze, whacked him upside the head for what was likely the tenth time that night.

"_She's a girl, Tom_!"

"Huh – what!? Really!? I thought you were just a boy in a nightgown! I'm sorry!" He laughed even harder and wiped tears from his streaming eyes.

Kokoro saw a distressed look cross the teens elfin face as she crossed her arms over her chest again, so she cocked her head and gazed quizzically at her.

"I'm sorry, _are_ you a girl?"

She hesitated.

"Well…I suppose so, yes. I don't mind though." She blushed harder than before then added quietly with a wrinkle in her nose "To be honest, I've never really liked that name."

Tom laughed, as he always did.

"Anyways, whether you're a girl or not doesn't make a difference to me! All I _really _care about at this moment is you getting some good rest after such a journey!"

"...Really? You'd still want me to work with you...even knowing I'm not a boy?"

"Of course! Why would a thing like that bother me?"

She looked to the side and frowned.

"Women aren't supposed to do work like that, or anything of the sorts... we're supposed to be ladylike."

"What nonsense is that? Who told you that!?" He gave another roar of a laugh.

"Mostly everyone..."

"That's just crazy talk! You do whatever you want here - whatever makes you happy. Hell, and if you _want _to be a boy - you are! Don't worry about any of that old crap you were taught. However…there is one issue to be addressed."

Their eyes met and hers held much more hope than they had before.

"I understand you don't like your name, but I can't just rightly go around calling you 'apprentice' can I?"

"Well…I suppose you could if you wanted to. What would you rather call me?"

Tom beamed, and ruffled her violet hair again.

"Now, the name you've got right now may not quite suit you right, but I do think the wintery aspect of it does." He thought on it for a moment then smiled widely. "I think Iceburg is good! What do ya' think of that?"

She lit up like the sun.

"I think I like that a lot!"

"Now, go get ready for bed; been a long day for you hasn't it?"

She nodded then ran off to change for bed. When she was out of earshot Kokoro placed her hand on Tom's arm and grinned knowingly at him.

"Since when were you considering taking on an apprentice?" Her voice was sly as she questioned him.

"TAHAHAHA! Oh, since sometime in the last half hour!"

Kokoro leaned her head on his arm and laughed lovingly.

"You're a good man, Tom."

"No…just a man. I do what I have to in order to make things a bit better whenever I can. Doing what's right shouldn't be praised as 'good', it should be the default!" He paused momentarily before he quietly continued. "I feel like that child has been through hell that I can't even imagine. His...I mean, _her_ family is to be picking up the boat around 8am…be sure to have her far away from here by then. Get her registered for school in town - the one closest to your apartment. That will keep her in the clear for a good while. I have a feeling there's going to be issues with that 'family' of hers..."

Kokoro nodded slowly as she thought on it.

"It'll be a bit expensive but we can manage it. I suppose I could go back to staying in _that place_ again, just for awhile. There's room for her after all...in the old nursery. It won't be so lonely with her there. It'll be fine..."

Tom turned and embraced her tightly.

"I hate to ask it. I know how much you can't stand being there after everything... but it would be best in the long run. You'll always have your place here. For tonight…let's make sure she gets some comfortable rest. Early day tomorrow, eh? I'm gonna go get that spare bedroll out of storage."

When Iceburg came back from changing, the beds were laid out in the warm drawing room. There was one in front of Tom's desk - she assumed was his - and another by an empty space across the room. She crawled into the farther one and enveloped herself in the blankets. The warmth and comfort was a complete turnaround from how she'd felt hiding on the ship. Her cramped limbs and back were finally starting to untense. She wiggled deeper into the nest and welcomed the heavy security it provided.

She thought of the name Tom had bestowed upon her with great fondness; it felt like she'd been given the most precious gift possible. She found herself unable to stop smiling for the first time in many years. So quickly she'd been made to feel welcomed, safe. She was blown away by how wonderfully things had turned out. She especially loved how he'd mistaken her for a boy. No one prior had ever understood or accepted when she'd tried to explain that's what she'd rather be, it was always anger or disgust in response; often both. Now there was this Fishman, who didn't mind either way and just treated her like a person regardless.

She was still a bit nervous for what the future held, but also surprisingly confident with Tom and Kokoro on her side. It was a fresh start to a new life that felt full of promise.

"Is everything comfortable for you, dear?" Kokoro smiled warmly down at her from the doorway.

"Very much so. Thank you."

"Good to hear!" Tom beamed and set his hand on Kokoro's shoulder. "Now I've got a few things in here to work on." He motioned to the workroom behind them "I'll be back in before long but holler if you need anything at all. Kokoro's room is right above you, just up those stairs back there. We'll always be close by." He then indicated to a door near the washroom entrance. "Try to sleep well!"

"Thank you, I will."

Now she laid quietly by herself and listened to the sound of hammering from the warehouse. She found it comforting, almost hypnotic. She thought of what it would be like to be a shipwright, grown and strong, creating vast boats with her own hands. She was going to do her best to make Tom proud.

A short while later, out in the main room of the warehouse Tom set down the newly-made name plate beside him. It read "Iceburg". He quickly went about attaching it to the sturdy desk he'd built for the young teen to work at. He grinned without turning around as Kokoro set her hand on his shoulder.

"So...Why Iceburg, Tom? It seems a strange name to give a future shipwright. Icebergs destroy ships, they don't build _or_fix them!"

"Tahaha! Unskilled and unwary sailors destroy ships, not icebergs! You can't rightly blame the iceberg for being so steadily anchored against the ship…or the ship for being steered into it! With the right crew an iceberg will only alter the course of a ship, not hinder it! Besides…" his eyes gleamed "the thing about icebergs…what you see on the surface is only the tip - a very small preview of what's left to be discovered underneath."

She gave a wide smile. He was a man she couldn't help but love.

"You know, she reminds me of you…Ms. _Ice_fish Mermaid! Back when you were young and proper, unspoilt by my terrible influence! TAHAHA!"

She laughed with him and thought of many years prior, when they'd left Fishman Island to come to Water 7. Many of her family members had been upset with her for ignoring proprieties and leaving with a Fishman, but Tom was her dearest friend who she held great respect for. He had a dream and she believed in it too: that some day both those who come from above and under the surface of the waves could find a way to be able to coexist in harmony. He was sure the different races could love, teach and support one another and create a perfect balance. It could get hard to keep faith some days with how many of the humans, celestial dragons - and even some merfolk - carried on, but she still held strong to that dream of his.

She had been a younger mermaid back then, beautiful, thin and nearly untouched by age. She had only recently gained her legs then, having just turned thirty. She arrived and was almost instantly Water 7s most sought after bachelorette - especially when word went around that she was indeed a mermaid. She'd eventually found someone though, a wonderful, successful human gentleman who she thought hadn't cared about any of that stuff. She winced at the memory how how trusting she had been. It had been _her_ that he was in love with, not her mermaid blood, she'd been sure of it.

_She had been so sure.  
_  
"Kokoro?"

"Hm?" She looked to Tom and smiled, still somewhat lost in her thoughts.

"…I told you it wasn't a damn ghost!"

She rolled her eyes and smacked him in the back of his head.

He was also a man she couldn't help but _hate _sometimes.

"Goodnight, you old pain in the ass."

He was left laughing hysterically as she crept away to go check in on Iceburg for the third time that night. She was surprised to see the teen still awake. She looked deep in thought, but looked to Kokoro when she heard the floor creak.

"Hello." Her voice was quiet

"Sorry to startle you...just checking in. Do you need anything?"

She shook her head, looking pensive.

"No, thank you. Ms. K-Kokoro?"

She blinked in surprise at the formality, then smiled.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Mr. Thomas meant what he said? That I...I could be a boy if I wanted? He wouldn't mind?"

She beamed and nodded.

"I'd have to say that _Tom_ means everything he says. He's not _usually_ one to bullshit or hold back. If the people he cares for are happy, he's happy - and it seems he cares a lot for you already! He'd never mind such a thing..._is_ it what you'd want?"

Iceburg looked away and gave a timid nod. There was a short pause before the silence was broken.

"Do _you_ think it's weird? For me to feel that way?"

"Not at all..._silly boy_."

Iceburg blushed and tried to hide the smile that had appeared.

"Right, so! I'll go let Tom know that's how it is, then I'm off to bed. I think it'll be easier for him, y'know...he seemed to already _know_ you were a boy, didn't he?"

They exchanged smiles, then Kokoro slowly backed out the door.

"Now...Goodnight, Iceburg."


	4. Interlopers

Iceburg sat bolt up in bed, startled awake by a loud crash. At first, it was too dark to see anything clearly which cast a feeling of great unease over the teen. If not for the flash of lightning that snuck in through the crack under the door the feeling would've stayed much longer but the soft illumination brought familiar sights. The cozy room and the large, snoring figure in the next bed provided swift comfort.

_Tom._

It had taken a moment to remember what had happened throughout the evening - how he had gained a new identity, home and life - but a wide smile spread across his face when he finally did remember it all. He inhaled the pleasant aroma of freshly worked wood and nestled blissfully back into the warm bedding, grateful to be where he was - safe from the storm. He frowned as he wondered about what had awoken him.

_Well...I suppose it must have just been the thunder outside..._

He laid there in silence and thought of his journey to this new island. It had started out pleasant enough but after about a day on the water, the tempestuous conditions hit hard. Everything had lurched and slammed around him while he'd been twisted up painfully inside the tiny chest below deck. The roar of thunder, waves and frenzied shouts from the small crew had left him nearly paralyzed with fear for the entirety of the ride.

Water was something that scared him; being in or on the ocean already felt wrong in a way he could never put a finger on but during that trek he'd been beyond terrified. He'd been convinced they were going to capsize against the harsh elements and was still surprised they made it. He couldn't help but constantly imagine that water was going to seep in at him through the trunk and that he'd be taken to the bottom of the sea. Every time he'd managed to drift off, even for a moment, he had nightmares of it. Like all of his dreams had been for as long as he could remember, they were so real he could even feel it all - it was impossible to tell if it was really happening or not until he would snap awake, gasping for air.

Iceburg was shocked, but thankful, that he hadn't had any of the lucid nightmares at Tom's yet. He'd been asleep for hours and hadn't awoken once until then. He sighed and wondered what time it was.

As he was about to drift back off to sleep, he heard an all-too-familiar voice ring out through the darkness. He sat back up and held his breath so he could hear more clearly and hoped it was just his imagination; his tired mind tossing scraps of nightmares at him before sleep took back over. He felt his limbs go weak when he heard for certain low noises were coming through the door to the warehouse. The voice sounded again; others staggered in behind it. Another boom of thunder rolled through the air and when the lightning flashed again he saw shadows moving across the room. He then heard his birth name being called out and there was no mistaking the agitated voice.

Without thinking he blindly darted to where he knew Tom was in a deep sleep. He clutched at his arm and shook him in frenzied desperation.

"Mr. Tom, sir!" Tears sprang forth from his eyes while he spoke "_Tom! They're here - they've come back_!"

Tom leapt up, wide awake in an instant and in the same motion he scooped Iceburg up with one arm. The petite adolescent squeezed his eyes shut and held on tight to the Fishman. It seemed to only take a few steps to get up the stairs and to Kokoro's door.

She sat up with a confused look on her face as he burst in but remained silent when she saw the unusually agitated look on his face and the emotional state Iceburg was in. He wordlessly sat him down beside her, then turned and quickly headed back down for the warehouse.

Iceburg looked up at Kokoro, pale and shaking.

She knew there were no words she had that could truly help at that moment, so she just met his gaze and smiled warmly. She draped a heavy blanket over him and held his small, trembling body against her. She patted his back as they sat in the silence of the room.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble I've brought here…" he finally managed to whisper.

She brushed his hair soothingly from his soaked face, then smiled with confidence towards the door.

"It's no trouble for us, not really. I don't think that there'll ever be any trouble that Tom can't deal with. Besides," She looked down at him again and gave a quiet chuckle "this is your home now. It's yours to rightfully bring trouble to. You silly boy... you could go and _cause_ all the trouble you want and all we'd care about is that you're safe and happy."

Iceburg closed his eyes and enjoyed the comfort - it was unfamiliar to him but he welcomed it. He wondered again what his life would be if he could've been with Kokoro and Tom all along instead of what he'd been dealt.

Downstairs in the main bay, Tom stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips. Three well-dressed but inauspicious looking men were gathered by the ship Iceburg had arrived on. He let out a loud laugh as he regarded the disarrayed state of the room.

"Sorry boys! It's barely morning, so we're not open for business for another few hours... If you needed your ship earlier you should've told me; I could've arranged something and saved you the trouble of busting my door down! Why don't you come back later? I can have 'er down in the bay and waiting for you then. The weathers supposed to be starting to clear up by then too."

"Burn the damn ship for all we care, old man." The youngest of the three piped up from behind the others; he looked to be in his early 20s, lanky and tanned with a limp black ponytail - his eyes seemed to be equally as dark. He licked his thin lips. "We're here for something much more valuable."

Tom laughed loudly and flopped back on one of his patchy green couches.

"Well, I'm not going to go burning anything like that in here! I might be a fool, but I'm not that much of a fool! In any case, I think you've come to the wrong place if you're seeking riches... The wrong island, actually."

The young man stared into his eyes as if to challenge him and sneered.

"I hardly think so. I think we've come to exactly the right place."

"TAHAHA! Really? Do you boys even know what island you're on? This is Water 7! While it might be considered paradise here, our economy is anything but. I think it's just the short, mild Winter and tropical Summer that we have... What is it that you think you're looking for anyways?"

The one who appeared to be the eldest stepped forth. He was a somewhat gaunt-looking man with slicked-back silver hair.

"You must have seen a girl at some point."

Tom stared blankly and feigned confusion before he finally responded with another hearty laugh.

"…Well, obviously! I suppose I've seen quite a few in my years. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, please! I mean on the ship - did you see a girl on the ship!?"

"Or sneaking about anywhere nearby..." The young man with the black pony-tail peered around the room like a hawk searching for prey; his voice sounded distracted.

Tom raised an eyebrow and looked to the bow where the likeness of a mermaid was mounted as a figurehead. He stared back at them and pointed to it.

The man dropped his head in his hands and sighed in frustration while the other two spoke quietly with one another.

"God help me, Fishmen are so damn stupid."

Tom grinned and got up so to open the launch door.

"Y'know I suppose you could be right about that! Anyways, how about we get your ship out of here, boys, so you can go about your day."

"Yes, let's. We're obviously wasting precious time here." The young man stuffed his hands into his pockets and gave the ship another glance over as he spoke.

He went about untying the line from the piling and led the boat over to the doors as if it were a mere kite on a string. The intruders eyed one another up nervously then followed a fair distance behind him. The silver-haired man dug money from his wallet and held it out at Tom's back.

"Listen…I'll pay for any damage we've caused, and there's a fair amount extra here as well. We wouldn't have broken in if we weren't desperate... It turns out a certain passenger of ours would up to be missing from the ship. She's quite young, you must understand. She's got long, kinda blue hair. Pale and thin – pretty, but a bit flat-chested. You can't miss her. if I leave you my information will you tell me if you see anything?"

Tom didn't even turn to look at his bribe. He was much quieter than he'd been before.

"What colour of eyes?"

After a short pause, the three of them turned to speak among one another. The elder turned back to answer.

"I'm not sure. So, w_ill_ you tell me if you see anything?

"Nope. I can't say that I would. It's not any of my business, boys. Y'know...I don't care to be an accomplice of anything shady."

They stared, momentarily taken aback by his quick refusal. The money was a substantial amount and judging by the location of his property and the rundown state of things, he needed it. Many other people in such a position would've accepted without a second thought. The man stepped forward and spoke up again, slightly more pleadingly.

"It's nothing like that. She was never supposed to be on the ship at all, she was believed to be back on the main island of Kimmerios. We have to get her back there."

Tom's eyes narrowed at the mention of what had become known as the Accursed Isles but he tried to keep a light tone in his voice.

"Nah...Don't want your money! I'm no bounty hunter, boys."

"Listen, _Fishman, _she's not a criminal. She's got no bounty to her name - she's just a spoiled little brat who wants to run away from her responsibilities. Fresh meat like her won't last a minute on these streets, someone will snatch her up and have their way with her without a second thought. I think you'd better say something if you've seen her, or it's on _your_conscience if she winds up tainted goods. Unless..." The man then gave him a suspicious expression. "unless you've just taken her for yourself, that is."

Tom grimaced at the suggestion and felt rage start to build but he didn't turn to face them. He didn't want his face to give away his true feelings. He just shook his head as he looked out at the storm outside and let out a booming laugh.

"You humans are strange sometimes! Well, regardless…I don't have a girl and I don't want your money!"

The third of them, a sturdy and clean-cut man with glasses, finally spoke up. His eyes were grey and icy - they seemed to hold as little emotion as his voice as he spoke.

"I would highly suggest you accept the offer. The girl in question is part of a dowry arrangement for my client, Giroux." Tom looked back to see the man indicate to the seedy youth with the black ponytail. "The girl is _his_ rightful property... It would certainly be criminal to withhold it from him."

"Withhold..._it _from him?" Tom's eyes flashed as he repeated the words slowly.

"Don't be talking like things are finalized yet! She's still mine right up until the day of the wedding, _asshole_, and don't forget it! She's not sixteen yet, is she!?" The silver-haired man turned and shoved hard into the man with the glasses. "Until then, and until we see everything signed over - he doesn't get to lay a single finger on her."

The man, evidently Giroux, gave a sickening grin when he heard this.

"No one else had better, either. I've already waited long enough to claim what's mine...if I find out somebody else has already taken her -"

The eldest was visibly annoyed and cut him off from finishing his sentence, but kept a level tone.

"You've hardly waited. Don't think I've forgotten about your perverse little attempt on her, boy; now I'm wondering what else you've tried other than that. If it turns out anyone has already tarnished the little bitch, I'd be willing to bet my life it was you who did it. You're still paying in full."

Giroux threw his head back and cackled at his words.

"You know full well I didn't get _that far_. Besides, don't act like you can blame me for it! She'd been practically begging me throughout my entire stay...naturally she just acted like she didn't want it once that maid came in. I'm a man after all, what was I to do?" He waved him off with a gloved hand and gave another short laugh after. "Of course I'm still paying the rest in full. _If you can even track her back down, old man. _Otherwise, my father will be demanding a refund for the first installments._"_

"You know, I'm starting to wonder about this 'disappearance', _Giroux_, and those kidnapping threats back on Kimmerios. You're taking all of this awfully well for how keen you've been, aren't you? Maybe it's just been your plan all along to find a way to get her for free?"

Giroux cackled even louder than before, and it sounded worse than nails on a chalkboard to Tom. He clenched his jaw with disgust and nausea coursed through him. The way they were going on about Iceburg made something churn inside him that he'd had dormant for a long time. Instead of breaking their necks or crushing their heads like his instincts tried to tell him to do, he made himself grin down at the three them.

"Well, well! It sounds to me like the kid isn't anyone's property anymore! Anyways, I haven't found any girls around here. You'll have to look elsewhere. It's a big island, y'know? Have you tried the shelters uptown? Usually, some people gather there in weather like this - mostly for Aqua Laguna though. Would it make you feel better if I said I'd keep an eye out?"

They turned from arguing amongst themselves to see Tom effortlessly hoist their ship up the edge without the help of the pulley system that was in place. It was only then they could truly appreciate the power that was before them. It was well known that Fishmen were at least ten times stronger than the average human but his carefree attitude had led them to let their guards down.

"Keep your money though. Like I said. It's none of my business. You already paid for your ship repairs."

His sharp teeth glistened as he flashed a wicked smile. The sudden and intense change in his once jolly demeanour was something to behold and the men's nervousness returned tenfold. The cheery Fishman had become quite menacing with very little effort. He stared with a darkened expression at the silver-haired man – the one who he assumed was supposed to be to be some 'guardian' to Iceburg judging bt the possessive way he spoke of the youth.

He dropped their ship like a stone to the water below as he spoke.

"Now… isn't it about time you boys got heading out? I'm downright tired and it seems I've got some repairs to my door I have to get working on."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he gave a loud laugh and seemed to return to his usual self.

"Quite." The silver-haired man cast an uneasy glance at Tom, then finally turned his back to him. "Shall we then?"

In no time they were on their way and out of sight. He stood alone for a while and listened to the storm, wearing a much more sombre expression on his face than usual.


	5. New Beginnings

Chapter Text

* * *

When Tom got back into the drawing-room, he found Kokoro setting out breakfast by herself.

"Did he manage to calm down and fall back asleep?"

She looked up at him as he spoke, a frown etched on her face.

"No. He's in the washroom getting ready to go into town. Tom…he was completely horrified. He could hardly make a sound. What was that all about?"

Tom sighed and shook his head.

"Three men came looking for Iceburg - if you can even call them men. We'll talk about it with him shortly. He's here, he's safe; that's what really matters right now. I don't think anyone will be back here for him."

"Tom…"

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to them. I didn't want to give them a reason to think I know anything about him. Hopefully, they'll be done their business on this island and be gone soon. If they do decide to come back snooping... I won't take it lightly."

Kokoro nodded as she set the last plate on the table. She knew full well he wouldn't take it lightly.

"You know I'll try not to worry, but..."

She could tell by his demeanour that something had truly disturbed him. Despite his kind, fun-loving nature there was a vast darkness inside him - an unbridled rage that would surface when those he loved were hurt or under threat. It would take something or someone truly terrible to even bring a hint of that blackness to his eyes but when it took him over there was really no saying what could happen to whoever was on the receiving end.

He didn't scare Kokoro; he never could. Many people called him violent but the truth was simply that he could hate just as deeply as he loved - which meant ill for those who brought pain to the ones he cherished. He'd never want to hurt someone he cared for, but he'd never forgive those who caused them pain. His reaction told her that these three men were trouble.

"...do you really think he'll be safe in town with just me to care for him?"

"Yes. As safe as he can be. It'll just be until he's done school and I can be sure things are safe for him here. I don't know much about who those people are or who they're associated with but I'd rather him not be here if they come busting down our door again. They come from the Kimmerios Isles...sadly I've had no good experiences with any of those people."

"No one that I've met has, Tom...I'm glad to hear such a precious child got away from that place early on." her expression was graven as she thought of the stories she'd heard of the sadistic aristocrats that lurked there. "What if something happens and you're not there?" She stood at the table and wrung her hands nervously as she thought of staying in town alone again.

It broke Tom's heart that she was feeling such anxiety now. He was sure it was because of when he wasn't there when she needed it the most that she felt how she did - when her precious baby was taken from her. She'd told him to go and everything in his gut had told him not to, but as always he'd wanted to respect her wishes so he obliged. He'd never forgiven himself for leaving her alone that night.

He spoke as gently as he could.

"I don't think anything will happen...but not much is ever really guaranteed is it? It will be safer than having him here for now though, right? I'll check in as often as I can. What other choice do we have?"

She sighed and he could see the stress she carried with her daily on her face.

"I don't know. A private school would be even safer, but it's so expensive..."

He set a hand lightly on her shoulder and leaned down so he could look her directly in the eyes.

"I'll figure things out and I'll do everything in my power to make sure you two are safe."

She gave a slow nod.

"...Okay, Tom."

"I'll come by later this evening. Hopefully, I'll have a more solid plan by then! Hah! Seems this old brain needs a bit of time to wake up today." He gave a loud laugh and with that he was back to his normal self again. "Y'know, that food sure smells delicious, Kokoro. As always. Let's sit down and wait for the lil' guy, shall we?"

Shortly after Kokoro and Tom had finished talking about the morning affairs Iceburg came through the door and shyly greeted the two of them, then joined the table. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was never up this early back at his family home but when he was awake he was to be groomed and adorned in formal dress and full makeup before he dare show himself to anyone. At mealtimes and events, he'd been forced to entertain and charm whoever was present, which to him wasn't so awful until he graduated from playing hostess to family and high-class guests to potential 'suitors'. Bidders.

With Tom and Kokoro there were no expectations. As odd as he felt for him not having to perform all of the extra chores of his old life or be so aware of himself, it was more relief than he'd ever believed possible. Tom and Kokoro laughed and spoke to him as if he belonged there and things had never been any different. He thought of all he'd been taught about people his family considered 'lower-class' and how it was all wrong. As far as he could tell the two of them had far more class than anyone he'd met on Kimmerios.

Tom brought up the issue of Giroux and the others as softly as he could but Iceburg dropped his spoon and froze at the mention of the name. He tried not to show his distress while Tom explained what had happened and what he felt was the best plan for the time being. He hadn't been aware at all that Giroux had been a passenger on the journey; he wondered if he'd still have had the nerve to sneak on board if he'd known. He thanked every lucky star out there that he hadn't been discovered, especially by him.

So…he might still be here on the island...

Kokoro, who was hearing everything for the first time, watched them discuss the matters with a look of near anguish on her face. Though Tom left out the more sensitive details that he felt were up to Iceburg to share if and when he decided he was ready to, it horrified Kokoro to hear such a young person discuss such heavy adult matters so casually.

Iceburg agreed that the plan for him so stay away From Tom's for the time being was for the best, but the thought of going out into the open terrified him beyond what water ever could. He cleared his throat and tried not to sound as afraid as he felt.

"You really think they don't suspect anything about me being here?" He tried to keep a brave face but looked sickly as he asked Tom the question.

"I'm almost sure they don't, but we'll all just have to stay extra alert."

Both Kokoro and Iceburg nodded their agreements.

Before long breakfast was finished and the dishes put away; it was time to go. The three of them stood outside in the cool Summer air, Kokoro and Iceburg shielded from the rain by an umbrella. Tom gave a wide smile and looked down at the young teen.

"You're still gonna come back and work with me when you're all done with school, right!?"

"Of course. As long as you'd still like me to..."

Iceburg shuffled uncomfortably under the weight of the bag that was slung over his shoulder and looked around. He wondered how he looked to others if they'd be able to tell. He'd bound his chest flat with bandages and his long hair was tied back, hidden by his white kerchief. His face was scrubbed clean of all the makeup he'd had on his face and he was garbed in the simple clothes Tom had given him. Presenting as he did, he looked quite different than he ever had. He prayed if anyone he knew saw him, he wouldn't be recognizable. He was glad the sun hadn't quite risen yet and that the city was still dark.

Tom grinned and set a hand on his head.

"I've put some extra things in there for you so you can get some practice when you've got the time for it - your studies should come first though!"

He nodded in reply and gave a light smile.

"Now then...you two better get heading out, and I'd better get to work. I'd like to walk with you but I don't want that to give you away to those bastards. Remember, I'll be by after work to check-in."

Both Iceburg and Kokoro seemed relieved by his words. He smiled again before he turned and headed back towards the warehouse.

They walked swiftly from Tom's property towards the inner city. Iceburg tried to be wary of his gait, his expressions; he didn't want any small details to give him away. He could hear his mother's voice still shrilling in his ear.

"Have some poise, you awkward girl - you're not some common street urchin! The way you choose to move and speak tells everything about who you are to the world! Do you want your future husband to think you're just a low-class boar when he meets you? A woman should express her beauty not only with her features but in the way she behaves! Why aren't you wearing all of your makeup!?"

He let his shoulders slowly relax and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked down at his shiny black shoes and quietly scuffed them up against the walkway as they walked further away from Tom's. He felt a longing to go back, but pushed it away and continued on. He didn't want to be anywhere near there in case they were to come back. He shuddered at the mere thought of it.

Kokoro set a hand on his shoulder as they walked and moved him a tiny bit closer to her side. She gave him a reassuring squeeze when he looked up at her. He thought about the differences between her and his mother. He remembered the pain that had scathed him when he'd finally snapped and told her that he wished he'd been born a male; he had no desire to have anything to do with their ideas of who he was supposed to be. He'd begged for her not to make him meet anyone else or be a bride to anybody. He was twelve at the time and just wanted to be left alone so he could read and study. Until that point, she'd never laid a hand on him.

Kokoro spoke softly to him as they passed the stairs that led down to the scrap island.

"You know, I just realized... it's Sunday so the schools are closed for the weekend. Tomorrow we'll get you in and registered, so there's not much for you to do today but get settled in. Iceburg...I think it'll be a fair bit rougher at the local school here than what you might be used to...the kids in this town - let's just say a lot of them aren't very much like you."

He cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

She laughed.

"Well, for one, you're a good kid - you've got manners."

"They haven't?"

"It's a very poor city, my dear. It used to be a wonderful, bountiful place...However, nowadays a lot of the people here aren't in a good way and sometimes, well, rough people can raise some rough kids. I'm not telling you to be prejudice, because if you start judging people before you really know anything about them you'll miss out on meeting someone great - I'm just warning you so you know to have your guard up around folks here for a bit."

"Oh...I'm not sure I'll ever really have my guard down again. This morning was just too close."

"I know...but I hope someday you do find some friends that you can let your guard down with. For now, keep an eye out for anyone who you recognize and let me know right away."

He nodded.

"I've been looking all along."

"Good."

"...They do know a lot of people though...my family, I mean; people I've never even met or seen. Once the word spreads that I've escaped...well...someone could spot me and I wouldn't even know to be wary of them."

"I'm sure that's why Tom doesn't want you staying until he knows for sure it's all safe. Remember though, it sounds like they don't even know for sure you got off the boat here - or that you were even on that boat, otherwise they would've found you first. Right? I think they're just desperate right now and running on assumptions. I doubt they'll put too much focus here."

Iceburg didn't answer, he only balked up and grabbed her arm. Kokoro looked down and saw his face was drawn and more pale than usual.

"Ms. Kokoro. m'am..."

She was immediately on high alert.

"What's wrong?" She glared around but couldn't see anyone on the streets nearby. "Do you see someone? And don't worry so much about those formalities! Hah."

He shook his head and pointed towards the scrapyard where an old, weathered ship was docked with its black flag cracking in the wind. His vision was obscured by the rain but the flag was clearly a Jolly Roger.

"Pirates...There are p-pirates down there..." his voice was a strained whisper and he clutched to her as if his life depended on it.

He'd overheard much about the dreaded marauders of the seas and how they'd come inland to wreak havoc; how they'd made countless attempts to do so back on Kimmerios. The gruesome stories he'd heard terrified him: plundering, kidnapping, torture, rape, murder…the thought of pirates being so close was equally as terrifying to him as the knowledge that Giroux had been nearby him all long.

At first, he didn't see anyone on or nearby the ship, but after a few seconds of scanning through the early morning darkness, he spotted a small figure moving through the junk laden grounds.

"So there is!" She let out a laugh and began to walk again.

He tugged her back with a serious expression on his face.

"Shouldn't we go warn T-tom?"

She squeezed his shoulder again and chuckled softly.

"It's very sweet that you're worried about him, but they're probably just docked here looking for some spare parts to fix up their ship. It wouldn't be unheard of, that's for sure! Tom's always making incredible boats from materials he finds down there. Besides...most of the pirates wanting to cause any real trouble wouldn't be down there, they'd be out halting the trade to and from the island or raiding goods from the shops and shipyards."

"That's true, I suppose...but I was taught pirates would do terrible things to me if I was ever captured by them..."

Kokoro looked out towards the ship.

"Of course, that could be the case...but at this moment aren't you also afraid of being caught by people who aren't pirates?"

He nodded slowly.

"You know, pirates can be perfectly good people too. It's just the same as how some high-class folk can be awful no matter how well they may present themselves. There is evil everywhere: in all people - rich or poor, government workers, royalty...even some Fishmen are no good! In some cases, you may very well be safer with a pirate than with the marines!"

His chocolatey brown eyes were bright and curious and he seemed to think hard about her words as he looked down at the scrap island. After a moment he smiled and looked up at her.

"Well...whether they're looking to cause trouble or not - I hope they don't get sick being out here. They don't seem to be dressed very well..."

She smiled at his remarks and peered down through the heavy rainfall to see who he was talking about. She gave a small laugh as the tiny pirate approached an old barrel and began to roll it towards the ship.

"Just looks like a little pirate boy to me! I doubt he could really be much trouble, Iceburg, I don't think we need to worry about Tom. My, but this weather is pretty nasty... and he seems to be quite the tiny thing, doesn't he?"

Iceburg frowned and nodded. He looked up at the umbrella over his head and felt a pang of guilt. Kokoro seemed to read his thoughts.

"Don't worry, he probably won't be out there too long. They'll probably take off once they've gathered what they need. Well...let's get going then, shall we? It's been a while since I've stayed in town so it might take a while for my apartment to really heat up on such a miserable day. I'll probably have a fair bit of cleaning to do too..." With that, she continued on towards town.

"I'll help you, Kokoro!" Iceburg picked up his pace to keep up with her.

"I won't hear anything of the sorts." She chuckled and patted his back. "No work for you today, just take some time for yourself, okay? Things will get busy enough soon."

She wanted him to have freedom and comfort to find himself after a life of only being allowed to be what other people wanted. She knew spending the day cleaning an apartment after such a traumatic time in his life would do him no good.

"O-okay!"

As he imagined what he might do with some spare time he thought he felt himself being watched. He looked around nervously but found the streets were still deserted. He peered back at the scrapyard again and wordlessly took in the view for a few seconds. The sun was just beginning to rise across the ocean as the skies around it were beginning to clear at last. It lit up the rugged hills of wood and metal. Old ships and their scattered parts laid in wait for someone to give them new life.

Something about the sight was beautiful and exciting to Iceburg and it stirred a flurry of heavy emotions in his heart. The rain hadn't stopped over the island yet and there were many heavy, grey clouds that still lingered above them - but it looked hopeful. It seemed things were finally starting to look up for Water 7.

Kokoro looked back over her shoulder at the ascending light and grinned.

"Maybe there'll be a rainbow after all this, eh?"

"Well…That would be lovely. I heard they're good luck. I suppose I could use some more of that about now."

"Right, so! Let's keep a lookout for one then. We should get going before it gets too bright out though! We've still got quite the walk ahead of us."

He nodded but paused one last time when he noticed the little pirate-boy again. He'd clambered along the scrapyard and now stood alone upon the highest junk heap, clutching to the top of a decrepit mast. The morning rays caught his rain-soaked blue hair and orange shirt and Iceburg found he couldn't help but stare at his vibrancy against the much bleaker backdrop. Iceburg felt a small smile cross his lips as he realized the boy didn't look mean or scary at all.

An unfamiliar flutter struck his chest when he realized the boy was staring back at him. For a brief moment, their eyes locked which made Iceburg's face flush deep scarlet. He turned away from the wide-eyed, curious gaze and walked a little faster beside Kokoro.

He wondered why the pirate-boy was looking at him and if he saw him as another boy or just a girl dressed as a boy. He wasn't able to really tell an age but thought the boy might be a bit younger than him. He'd never met or seen anyone, other than members of his obtuse family, who appeared to be so close in age to him and it made him feel nervous for school. Questions began to fly through his already troubled mind; how was he even supposed to act around other youth? How were they going to react to him? Would they stare at him and wonder about his gender?

He let out a sigh of annoyance at his self-conscious thoughts and did his best to push them away.

**Twenty years later...**

The drawing-room looked almost exactly as it had four years prior when they'd abandoned it. In the dim light of the lantern that Iceburg clutched in his shaking hands, he couldn't see all the dust that had settled in their absence. It was almost easy to pretend that time hadn't progressed at all and it was just another night at home; the table had everyone's seats still around it, awaiting a final celebration that never came. The morning of the trial had been so rushed that they hadn't even sat down for breakfast that day. He felt a lump in his throat as he tried to think of what their last meal together had been, but still, he couldn't even clearly remember the night before he lost them.

It had been the night he and Franky first rode the Puffing Tom together since they'd completed the project. He never thought it would've been the last time, too. Even now knowing that he was alive, it pained him that because of what he was about to do, the chance to sit on top of their sea-train together in the cool wind would never come again. He strained his mind as he had for years to remember all of what had happened after the ride when they reached the island, Franky's little island, but he still drew a blank other than a few key details.

What he knew for sure about that night was that he'd been far drunker than he'd ever been before or since. At one point he'd lost his temper on Franky, over his battleships as always, and they'd argued. Something about the argument had been unusual and the younger of the two had seemed genuinely hurt by his anger; hurt enough to say things back he normally wouldn't. They'd made up as always, but after that, all was a blur. He still cursed himself for it. It was supposed to be the night he told him everything but instead, he'd lost control of himself to the alcohol. He'd woken the next morning and fragments of memories were there but were far too mingled with his intoxicated, lucid dreams to determine what had been real.

Gingerly, he touched the photo of the five of them that still sat on the end table beside Franky's work desk. Tom's Workers. He felt a wistful laugh bubble up in his chest at the sight of Tom, proud as ever, laughing with his hands on the two boys' shoulders while they fought like dogs. He thought back on the day and tried to recall what they had done to rile each other up so much that they couldn't be bothered to smile for, or even look at, the camera. There were a handful of other good photos of them as a group where everyone did look almost like regular people, but then... that just wasn't really who they were.

He gazed sadly around him. The beds sat ready to be laid out for sleep and the books they'd been reading at night were piled up on his own desk right as they'd been. Unfinished drafts still sat out on Tom's work desk from the day it all went wrong. It still surprised him that the government hadn't torn the place to bits after everything.

With a grimace on his face, he looked back at the cursed stack of papers he'd left on the table - the blueprints. He remembered how Tom had sent him and Franky back home while he spoke to Spandam and his men that first time they'd come to bother him about the damn plans. He'd brought them to one of the storage warehouses closer to the scrap island, not the main one. For the first time, he considered the idea that maybe he'd led the bastards away on purpose and it was because of that they never figured out where their actual living quarters had been. Their precious memories were preserved in that place, allowed to live on just as the two of them had been, because of him.

When he turned to leave the room he stopped in the threshold as he had so many times to place his hand on the doorjamb. He traced his fingers across the names that were etched into the wood with child-like letters: "Franky" and "Iceburg". He closed his eyes and thought back on the day he'd first seen the names scratched into the frame.

His tears began to fall again as he wondered where the hell either of them would be if they'd never had their beloved Tom.

Just as he began to doubt that Franky would even show up for him after the way he'd turned him away from Galley-La he thought he'd heard footsteps above him. He stood silently to listen, and his heart nearly leapt into his throat when he heard a familiar sound echo around the building that he thought he never would again - the click of the door at the top of the stairs that led to Kokoro's above-ground office. It was the way in and out they'd used most often. Footsteps began to descend down the steps and Iceburg felt panic like he hadn't in years.

He wiped his tears and dreaded to think of what what was to come next, but he knew it was for the best.


	6. Ensnared

Sometime between the late hours of the night and the wee hours of the morning Kaku awoke to the sound of gentle tapping, tangled up in strong arms and a thin blanket. The odd noise here and there was normal to hear at Paulie's; being attached to the neighbouring apartments his small home didn't make for the most peaceful or private place, but something felt different; wrong. He frowned and rubbed his eyes as the sound repeated, the same three taps as before. It had him on edge. It sounded much too close to be the neighbours like it usually was.

The tiny bedside light was still on from before they'd fallen asleep so he used it to quickly assess the room around him. He found no immediate threat so he waited as silently as possible to hear it again in order to hone in on where it had come from. For a while there was only Paulie's heavy breathing. He tried to sit up so he could take a good look around the apartment but felt the other foreman's arms tighten around him and pull him back closer. He couldn't help but give in right away and envelope himself in his warmth.

"They're always wantin' somethin' from me, eh..." Paulie's sluggish voice was nearly incoherent "damn vampires..."

Kaku laughed quietly as he stretched and yawned.

"What are you on about now?"

Paulie only snored loudly in response and rolled the other way.

Kaku shook his head, accustomed now to his random bursts of sleep-talking from the few times they'd already stayed the night together - though prior they'd never shared a bed. They would spend many hours laughing and carrying on, sitting close to each other on the sofa; each time feeling a bit more comfortable with letting their guards down and their bodies brush against each other, sharing drinks and stories - the tension rising until they were nearly drowning in it. Paulie would always end things early, as if he feared things escalating. He'd offer Kaku his bed and then, much to the younger man's surprise the first time it happened, he'd awkwardly tuck him in. He'd often hesitate before saying 'goodnight' then he'd head to the couch to sleep without a blanket or pillow.

This time, however, Kaku had surprised even himself with a bold and impulsive move. He'd grabbed Paulie's wrist and pulled him back towards the bed; stared up at him with pleading eyes while the blonde's cheeks blazed a shade of deep scarlet.

"Though perhaps, tonight...you might consider staying."

"You know...you really do talk just like someone's granda'." Paulie had grumbled as he climbed in next to him - sounding much more calm, collected and confident than he looked.

Now, Kaku settled back against his blonde counterpart's chest and sighed, anxiety rising in his own.

For once in what felt like a long time he was having conflicting emotions. The feelings he'd gained over the time they'd known one another, and now the intimacy shared between the two of them, just wasn't something he had planned for; wasn't supposed to happen. Things like this were never to come into play in his line of work and he knew there'd be hell to pay if the others found out.

Part of him wanted to slip off of the stiff mattress, get dressed and sneak away without a sound while another part of him wanted to stay put and never move again.

It had been different than what it always was with Lucci; it didn't feel rushed, forced, or angry. For the first while, they'd only held each other quietly. Despite the rough, calloused skin from his years as a shipwright Paulie's touch was tender and caring. Eventually, the shy blonde had worked up the nerve to kiss the back of his neck and it was then that Kaku knew he was truly in too deep - and he didn't try, nor want to, stop it. He only wished silently that it all could've happened under different circumstances.

Now, he reached over and switched off the lamp just in time to hear another series of taps. Now that he was wide awake he could tell it was coming from right behind them; either from the window or the door that led onto the small balcony.

"Oi...Will you tell that bloody pigeon to fuck off? Go tap on Tilestone's window for god sakes..." Paulie pulled the blanket over his head as he grumbled then continued to snore.

Kaku froze at the words and felt his skin begin to prickle up. His throat tightened and he felt immediately sobered. His eyes fell on a muddled but familiar shadow that was spilled across the moonlit wall from the bare glass that led to the outside world.

Hattori...of course.

This was Lucci's way of saying that he was there, and knew that Kaku was there too; his was his way of drawing him out.

For a moment he considered just closing his eyes and trying to pretend that he didn't notice, however, he knew it would only make things worse in the long run. Lucci had probably been long waiting the exact moment he'd woken up and could probably sense his rising fear as well - he was probably enjoying it.

He slid away from Paulie and did his best not to stir him. He gritted his teeth and reached as slowly and subtly as possible for his discarded boxers and pulled them on. After a deep breath he swung himself off the bed.

Hattori was visible through the pane of the balcony door, and tapped three more times while staring directly into Kaku's eyes. He couldn't help but shudder - something had always unsettled him about the little creep.

As he opened it the bird fluttered off and down to the streets below, likely to perch on his master's shoulder. He winced and stepped towards the rail to look down, dreading the look that he already knew would be in Lucci's steely eyes. There was no one there though, which turned out to be ultimately more frightening.

Both the near-silent click of the door behind him and the immediate pain that shot through his wrist as Lucci grabbed it surprised him; he felt ashamed that he hadn't expected it.

"We've hardly gotten anywhere with this mission and already you've gotten this... sloppy? Did you really think you were so nonchalant with all of this?"

"I wasn't exactly hiding from - "

"Pathetic. You reek of alcohol...and that worthless rodent, Paulie." He nearly spat his name out. "How utterly disappointing you are. I can't imagine you got anything worthwhile from this little tryst."

Kaku looked away from him casually as he answered. His idea of worthwhile and Lucci's were actually two wildly varying things. He tried to look indifferent as he gazed off at that wretched bird.

"I did, actually. Some intel on Iceburg, and Paulie's relationship to him. It may or may not prove to be valuable...I suppose. I think it will be though. We'll certainly have to tread carefully around him in any case. He seems quite keen on the guy. If he even gets the slightest inkling someone wishes him ill will he most certainly wouldn't be quiet about it."

"You don't say." Lucci's voice was dry and uninterested. "And here I thought he was - how did you say it? - keen on you. Here we are, after all."

Kaku swallowed all emotions as he so often had to do and plastered a wry smile on his face.

"Oh? You think so?" He scoffed haphazardly under his breath and spoke in a hushed tone "Though I suppose the pitiful thing would fall for anything that tosses a scrap of attention his way. Speaking of, it seems he's gotten quite close with Iceburg over the years. Of course we know that, but it turns out he was rather young when he took him on as an apprentice. Taught him what he needed to know to get him where he is today, all that bullshit. He seems a bit obsessive though. I might predict a typical schoolgirl slash teacher crush forming. You know."

"I do not 'know'," Lucci grabbed his throat and squeezed while he held a cold stare. "nor do I care."

"No. I suppose you wouldn't." Kaku's voice came out more distant than he'd intended while he tried to act as unbothered as possible.

It seemed to enrage Lucci further; his grip tightened.

"What I do know is that if you continue to bed yourself with that mindless ape, you'll have a lot more to worry about than reeking of a stale old casino, cigarettes and semen." He dropped his hand from his throat and backed away, looking both disgusted and bloodthirsty. "You can be sure you'll lose more than just your position and privileges."

"I'm sorry that you're taking this so personally. I got what I wanted. It's not like this will happen again. Why execute a mission twice if it was successful?"

"Do you really take me for such a fool?"

Kaku tried his best not to sigh and roll his eyes. If he showed an ounce of sarcasm it would be more trouble than the satisfaction was worth. It was difficult maintaining so many different demeanours. The way he carried himself with CP9 was quite different to how he had to dance about on eggshells one on one with Lucci. Then there was the way he was at Galley La.

He smiled instantly at the thought.

He found he liked that guy the most - that Kaku . That version of him was kind, good and naive. He'd never do shady things that ended in bloodbath and regret, only fight righteously for the company and city. That was the Kaku that had woken up groggily beside Paulie only minutes ago, who was all but lost the moment the darkness of Lucci's shadow fell on him. Or Hattori's, rather.

He wondered if that meant that Kaku, the good one who loved boats, his friends, giraffes and jumping through the city's rooftops...was the real Kaku. He found the version of himself who often found himself detesting Lucci and his very presence was a much more favourable person to be than who he felt like he was pretending to be now. As much as he took pride in his lifelong work with CP9, the Kaku who smiled and laughed so often without having to force it felt real.

"Well?"

The sigh escaped him in the end and he could see Lucci's face darken further at the sound of it.

"I'm just not sure why - "

"You're not only compromising everything, you're disrespecting the entire team by degrading yourself - associating yourself in such ways with the likes of him. Our work is far above things like this!"

"Compromising?" Kaku raised a brow.

Lucci laughed coldly in response.

"Yes. The more one drinks, the looser their tongue becomes. You've apparently been trying to get information out of him using that premise, haven't you? What if you you were to end up letting something slip instead? I won't have anymore of this nonsense. Cease or you'll be eliminated, it's that simple."

"I'm already done. You're wasting your breath and time. I already said I got what I needed."

"I'm well aware that you did."

Kaku, despite having kept his cool the entire time, felt red hot embarrassment creep up into his face.

Lucci glanced in annoyance at the door. A muffled noise had sounded from within before he could say or do anything further. He shot Kaku a cold look that he knew too well - one that said he'd finish with him later - in private. He was gone in an instant, vanished into the night before he could blink. He let out another long sigh and leaned against the railing. Before long they'd be at work and he'd have to face him there along with the anticipation of what was to come.

Paulie stepped out beside him and stretched, leaving the door open behind him without a second thought. Kaku felt a strange mix of disbelief, jealousy and admiration at how carelessly he could live his life. Paulie seemed like he always just took things a day at a time. He'd deal with whatever it was when the time came. Or he wouldn't. Whichever way he chose to handle his life, he somehow always managed. As a member of CP9, everything had to be calculated and careful. He couldn't even imagine being so free.

"So you're up already then, are ye'?"

He looked away from him out at the city and suppressed a deep sigh - and the urge to reach out for him. Instead he shot him a wide smile.

"Indeed I am, as are you. Which is rather surprising. After everything I'd have thought you'd be out cold until it was time for work."

"Heh. Yeah." He moved a bit closer to Kaku. "I guess I just can't stop thinking about...y'know. Everything last night."

Kaku looked at him as earnestly as he could.

"Last night?" He laughed lightly. "It's strange really, I can hardly remember a thing. Serves me right for drinking I suppose - though I thought I didn't have too much. Did something funny happen?"

"O-oh? You forget...everything?"

The tone in Paulie's voice and the look on his face was too much for Kaku to handle so he looked off at the city again.

"Mhm. I find that happens often with me. What went on then? Nothing too extreme I hope." He let out another awkward, forced laugh.

"Uh..well - " Paulie looked at him for a moment, at a loss for words, before he dropped his shoulders. "Nah."

"I mean of course I do recall earlier in the day before we started drinking. You were making quite the fuss about Iceburg...as always." He forced a teasing smirk.

"An' just what the hell's that supposed to mean!?" Paulie sounded genuinely hurt and angered, and it surprised Kaku enough to make his heart leap. He kept pushing.

"Oh, come now - it's no secret! Everyone knows you're entirely soft on him. I'm almost sure there's already something going on with you two, the way you look at each other, spend time together. The way you worry about him like he's your wife!" He let out a chuckle but his fists were clenched and shaking, his insides weak.

I'm sorry, Paulie...

"W-what!?" His face was redder than ever, and he backed towards the door. "Where the hell is this coming from!? After everything why would you - "

"Considering how many times his name escaped your lips while you slept...what am I supposed to think? You can tell me you know. I've got bets on it with a few of the others, but I won't really tell them."

Paulie's expression had become entirely blank as Kaku spoke; when he finished speaking, he only sighed and headed back inside, closing the door behind him as he'd found it.

Kaku turned and continued to stare out across the city, a fake smile still plastered across his face. He wondered who he was even trying to convince.

The lie tasted sour on his tongue, like the words had curdled as they were spoken. It was the easiest method he could think to use to put an end to it all, yet at the time it was also the hardest. The truth was that he only had suspicions about Paulie's feelings towards their boss - and he used the jealousy he felt to weave the lie - to twist himself away from the comfortable feeling of humanity that he'd shared briefly with him in that rundown, little flat.


	7. Water 7

Years prior on the same little balcony, soon after he first arrived to Kokoro's apartment, Iceburg sat with one leg crossed over his knee. He was engrossed in an old, heavy, hardcover book that told about the island and its history. Kokoro had given him free reign over her small library and he'd nearly lost himself poring over the knowledge before him. When he realized the sun was nearly hidden by the horizon, he set the hardcover down atop the stack of other books he'd brought out with him and looked out across the city.

_Water 7..._

He found he enjoyed the way things were designed. The buildings were interesting - many of the nearby ones were tall and lean with rounded rooftops. Everything was built atop of the old city; now entirely submerged and hardly visible if one wasn't looking closely for it. There were docks, waterways, bridges and stairs all around and it built up to an extravagant fountain at the tip of the city. For once, water looked peaceful and beautiful to him; it brought comfort instead of fear. It was like an aquatic labyrinth; a magic city that you'd be happy to be lost in for the rest of your days.

He jumped when the door burst open and clacked against the wall behind him but smiled widely when he saw it was Kokoro.

She put her hand to her heart and let out a deep breath of relief.

"What's wrong?" He cocked his head to the side as he spoke.

"Lord I was worried! I couldn't find you."

"Well, I'm rather sorry about that. I've been out here reading..."

"You're too quiet! I was caught up with cleaning and didn't even hear you come out. I thought you were gone, maybe something happened." She stepped out beside him.

"I'm sorry."

She laughed and set a hand on his shoulder.

"No need to apologize at all, dear. I just can't help but worry." She nodded at the table "Enjoying the books, are you?"

He nodded excitedly and looked down at the stack.

"I've learned a lot already from them. Thank you again."

She smiled.

"Now then, I came to tell you that Tom's here. He says he's got some things to talk about. Let's see what he's come up with, eh?"

He jumped up, took the stack of books and followed her back inside.

"Iceburg!" Tom's booming voice greeted him as he entered the small apartment.

"It's lovely to see you again, sir." He quickly put the books back onto the shelf and hurried back to Kokoro's side. He was surprised by how the place had changed while he'd been out on the balcony reading. She had worked quickly to get the place in a comfortable, welcoming order.

"I've got news - both bad and good I suppose!"

"Oh?"

Iceburg realized he felt awkward as he stood - he was still very unsure of how to stand without feeling so dainty and feminine so he took a seat. He silently cursed himself, now more awkward than before as he shuffled about. He crossed then uncrossed his legs several times before finally settling with both legs firmly planted on the ground. He sighed as he imagined how ridiculous he looked but no one seemed to take notice.

"You can't go to the public school here."

He smiled lightly. He had been so focussed on his appearance he hadn't braced himself for what the news could've been - he was glad it wasn't something about Giroux or the others.

"That's unfortunate, but I don't mind really. As far as bad news goes I believe...I'd say that's quite tame."

Tom laughed; Kokoro looked annoyed about it but questioned him calmly.

"Why not then, what was the problem Tom? Let's hear it."

"The school is operated by the city and apparently because of that you need to have proper documentation to attend. Since we have no identification for you, or even a registry for ourselves- HAH - you're not allowed. Even if we did, in order to start anew I think it's better not to use anything to do with your old identity."

Kokoro sighed.

"Are you sure there's no way?"

He nodded firmly.

"There'll be no attending public school in Water 7."

"That's too bad...we'll figure something out, I'm sure." She set a hand on Iceburg's shoulder.

"Now, now, don't be so glum! I didn't let that stop me! I didn't spend all day doing nothing. I told you both I'd get it figured out, and I have! With a DON! You'll still be going to school."

"Tom! I swear, if you're dealing with any criminals - using false IDs or something of the likes, I won't forgive it! I think we've been alienated from the town enough for one lifetime!"

Tom answered her with a loud laugh.

"If you're interested, it's settled - there's a boys' private school uptown that doesn't actually require formal identification. Heh. All it takes is a bit of money."

Kokoro made a sound of disbelief.

"A LOT of money, Tom. How on earth are we going to manage that!?"

He only laughed again, before turning back to the teen.

"There's no problem! Don't listen to her. Never listen to her when she gets worrying like this." He gave a quick wink and Iceburg couldn't help but smile in return. "We'll have to get you signed up soon though - if you're interested. It's nearly the end of the semester after all!"

He nodded slowly in reply.

"I think it's best. Safest."

"Then it's settled!"

Kokoro sighed.

"We'll get it figured out tomorrow then. For now, it's almost time to eat. Will you be joining us for dinner, Tom?"

"Nah, there's something that's been on my mind all day that I have to go tend to down at the scrap yard!"

Kokoro gave him an odd look, the turned her attention to Iceburg.

"Well, go wash up for dinner then. It'll be bed soon after we eat! Big day tomorrow, right?"

After he was out of the room, she crossed her arms and stared intensely at Tom.

"Tom...I have to know. How on earth are we going to manage a thing like this?"

He grinned.

"I said it's settled didn't I?"

"But what of the money!?"

"What of it?"

He smiled innocently at her and it took all her power not to smack him - to keep her voice hushed.

"How could it possibly be 'settled' Tom!? I'm serious, you have to tell me what your plan is here because here's no way we could ever just afford to send that child to _that_ school unless..." she stumbled over her words and stared at him in utter disbelief. "Unless you...you..."

Tom laughed louder and longer than he had in many years. He wiped a tear away and held his sides.

"Unless...No...there's no way. You wouldn't - not after all that work and all that searching."

"Unless what!?"

"Unless you sold the Adam's Wood."

He shrugged with a somewhat sheepish grin on his face.

"I sold the Adam's wood."

Her jaw nearly hit the floor for how casual he stated such a severe thing.

"Tom!?" Her voice rose but it wasn't quite a question.

"Kokoro..."

"I mean, of course there was still a long ways to go before you had enough to do a proper ship again like the Oro Jackson, but still - "

"Well I see it as a perfectly worthy investment regardless."

"How do you mean!? Of course I want the child to have the best start possible, but private school? We've lived nearly in squalor for all of these years spending and using as little as possible, always putting money away into the safe for when the day came...and now? He's obviously already very well educated and would do just as well-"

"Kokoro." When he repeated her name he did so softly; she quieted herself and listened. "With this, he's going to have the best start possible. I already promised him I'd do whatever I could - whatever it takes. Not only will he be kept far away from the eyes of suspicion and the danger that would follow... It'll open up doors for him - opportunities someone like me could only imagine! So when the time comes I won't be there to guide him anymore, well - " his eyes shone "he will have formal recognition from a proper school. He'll have the opportunity to be a respectable person - do what he wants to do. Be who he wants to be. Sure, he'll be a shipwright when we're through but it'll be up to him whether he pursues that or not."

"But - "

"No. I don't need the Adam's wood. I've no use for it yet anyways."

Kokoro only stared at him with a look of confusion., which caused him to laugh loudly.

"I feel like...no, I know - it will be quite some time before another crew comes along who'll need such a sturdy ship. When that time comes - " he narrowed his eyes and grinned "I want him to be ready for it. He'll build that ship, and he'll do it with a don!"

Kokoro smiled and went about setting the dinner table.

"You're really something else, Tom...you never cease to surprise and amaze me."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing then?" He looked somewhat guilty as he asked.

"A good thing, I think. I suppose time will tell." She laughed as she looked to him "Either way, I'm proud. I may be shocked, yes, and perhaps a bit confused...but I've learned to try not to wonder so much about the things you do. It'll be fine, whatever happens."

"Exactly! That's the spirit! It'll be fine." He patted her shoulder as he headed to the door "I'm out of here then. I really have to get back to the scrap yard now...tell Iceburg good night for me! The money for school and anything else you guys will need for the next while is in your purse."

She nodded.

"Good night, Tom. Thank you."

When the next day came and it was time to register, Iceburg felt surprisingly calm and prepared. He walked for a long distance with Kokoro across the city to the school that would be his home for nearly two years; the old ivy and moss covered stone building that read "Water 7 Boys Academy". It unsettled him at first, how it reminded him of his old home, but he pressed on.

They welcomed him eagerly.

"A fine young gentleman.", "A most wonderful son", "such a stunning example of fine mannerisms."

The words of Kokoro and the school staff as he was introduced one by one left him feeling absolutely euphoric. Not one person seemed to question his identity. Students smiled pleasantly at him as they passed without a single remark. Plenty of the boys had long hair just as he did and he even saw a few that were definitely wearing makeup.

The school accepted the payment and before he knew it, he had a file of his own opened with identification all issued on the spot. They surprised him with a blinding flash as they took his photo, but it was exciting at the same time. Any other time he'd had his photo taken he'd been awkwardly posed, heavily make-upped and dressed like a living doll, unable to move and hardly able to breathe. He thought back to those photos that hung in the halls of his old home and what he remembered was what appeared to be a living corpse. A smile falsely decorating empty, sad eyes.

He stared down at the paperwork. Just like that, he was an official citizen of Water 7. His eyes shone as he scanned over it the details: Male, 14 years of age, D.O.B - January 3rd, Hair - Violet, Eyes - Brown, Height - 5'4...

"Is everything in order then? That all looks right?"

"It looks wonderful, thank you, sir."

The picture of him came as a bit of a shock. He didn't look as masculine as he'd imagined, but wildly different than he used to. His eyes were full of life and the uniform seemed to suit him well. He was fine with looking androgynous over looking like a girl. He smiled up at Kokoro, who looked as though she might cry.

The councillor he'd been working with shook their hands.

"I do believe you'll fit in here rather well here. It should all go rather smoothly from here."

And it did. At first.

The boys he had classes with were all so soft-spoken and polite; some even had voices that were lighter than his. They conversed intelligently and respectfully about topics that interested Iceburg. He quickly found himself able to join in and add his input. They welcomed him into conversation gladly and listened to his thoughts on all sorts of matters. Many were dainty and well-groomed, but there were some obvious rebels; punks who's unbreakable sprits shone through the simple black and red uniforms with messy hair, accessories and other little ways of expressing themselves.

He was pleasantly surprised, as there'd only been a couple of boys he'd met that ever acted as proper as this lot - one being his own brother. He frowned at the thought and turned his head away from his dinner and the others.

_His own brother; _for the fleeting time he knew him before he went on with his studies and began to change...

Feeling ill and unable to finish his meal, he decided to return to the dormitory he was assigned and lay down for awhile. A lot had happened over the years and he needed time to process it all.

That was where the smooth sailing ended, and rough waters arose; where he met Dylin.

Iceburg found that his bed, surprisingly, was the only one occupied in the dim, baroque room.

He cleared his throat at the figure slumped haphazardly across his bunk. The person was puffing on a hand rolled cigarette and reading several newspapers that were strewn across the blankets. He attempted to speak calmly and clearly despite his shaky body and even shakier emotions.

"Excuse me - I'm not sure we've met, but I'm new here and... unfortunately I'm sure that bunk was assigned to me." He pointed a shaky finger at the lower bunk of one of three bunkbeds.

The older looking boy looked up and blinked at him a few times, before he grinned widely. He brushed medium length black hair back from his broad, chiseled face before he took another long inhale from his cigarette.

"Well, unfortunately I'm sure this is...a Boy's School, _little girl_."

He blew out an enormous cloud of smoke into his face and let out a slow, mocking laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Text**

In his life thus far Iceburg had already dealt with his fair, perhaps unfair, share of unpleasant and unexpected situations. He knew everything could change in the blink of an eye... Bright, cloudless days have the chance of turning into stormy skies. You might be playing in the garden with your twin brother one day while the next you're confined indoors while he is sent off to study abroad, without even so much as a chance to say goodbye. A person who was a gentle, fun-loving spirit is later cruel and uncaring. A seemingly composed and charming man could turn villainous on a dime and everything you once thought sacred is no longer so. One moment you're watching the crew to your family ship preparing to leave harbour, then you're hastily stowing yourself away on board and before you know it...

_Where do I go from here?_

It had all happened so fast - everything that led up to this point for him. It was almost too easy to believe it had all just been a nightmare that he was only now awake and still dazed from.

He sighed as he looked at the nurse's office around him. The walls were well-decorated with posters that advertised clubs, social functions, sign up sheets for sports teams, photos of star athletes and other notable figures of the school. He found none of it appealed to him, especially now. Instead, he looked forward to a calm future that would be just him, Tom and Kokoro. The brief time with them and the care they'd shown him had been such a relief but it felt so far away now. Only the thought of being discovered by the people of his homeland kept him from running back - but what if this fate turned out even more foul than the other had promised to be?

He thought again of his former life on the Kimmerios isles; how often his attire, schedule and life would be changed around and how he'd be placed in front of god-knows-who without even a moments notice... then they'd shuffle him off to more appointments and events. Just when he'd be sure it was done and over with, they'd be off to another horrid social outing... then life would go on until the next unpleasant thing; it usually wasn't a very long wait._  
_  
This, however, had been a completely different set of unpleasant things and no matter how he tried he couldn't wrap his mind around how exactly things had gone the way they had - _and so quickly too_. It had certainly been a wake up call after the day's pleasantries.

The nurse, seemingly one of the only women in the school, leaned over and held a large cold pack to his battered face.

"So can you tell me what happened now?"

He looked down at his shoes awkwardly and for a moment wondered why he was going along with it so easily.

"Well...it all happened so fast. I'm not sure I can explain it, really."

_If I tell the truth, but nobody believes me, it'll just cause me more problems..._

"Do you know who did this?"

He slowly shook his head and winced at the pain it caused. He hoped the bandages would keep him from bleeding anymore. The sight of it had made him all the more queasy.

"I suppose you wouldn't know, being your first day and all. It's odd though, students aren't usually in the dormitories during luncheon..._was he a student_?"

He hesitated before he answered.

"I'm... not entirely sure. He wasn't wearing a uniform but everyone seemed to know him well enough..."

"It's being looked into, anyways. You did say you're in the Sapphire Wing, right?" after a tiny nod she continued. "Usually don't hear much from the group in there...nice bunch of kids. Anyways, I sent for the head of your dorm. He'll be round to escort you back, just to be safe." She glanced down at a chart she held on a clipboard. "He's a good lad. I'll be back 'round in fifteen minutes or so, if he's not here to get you by then I'll take you back myself."

"Thank you, ma'am."

She bustled away and left him holding the ice pack to himself before she called back over her shoulder.

"Try to stay out of trouble now - if you avoid making waves I'm sure it'll be smooth waters from here!"

He tried to get comfortable in the chair he was seated in and thought of what had happened. He didn't feel like he'd started the trouble at all - he'd been trying to _avoid _trouble. The words rang once again through in his mind.

_"Well, unfortunately this is...a Boys' School, little girl."_

At first he'd frozen at the words, but quickly the quiet warnings received from Kokoro before they'd arrived at ornate doors of the school had echoed in his mind - about how she was unsure of how people would react if they found out about his "biological situation" so it was best he keep it as secret as possible. He was fully aware of course, considering his experiences, but he figured since she didn't know about all that he'd just smile and nod. She gave tips about how to avoid fights like: keep calm and not get overly emotional over things that are said. Act like you don't care. Throw it back at them if it comes down to it and use wit over fists. Any heated reactions will just be fuel to them.

_I suppose anything can be fuel to those who are always ready to fight..._

He looked down at his fists and wished he'd had the strength, any strength, to fight for himself. He'd always felt so weak, like the medicines he'd been taking ritually before he left had been slowly draining him - holding him back instead of helping him like it was supposed to be. What had all of it, all of those shots, blood tests and doctors appointments been for if none of it ever really made him feel any better? He knew he'd never get answers but he wondered still.

Not wanting to give himself away and lose his place at the school or make himself a target he'd decided to defend himself and his identity as a male as politely as he could, without conflict. However, he found out quickly that he had no idea how to do that. In the end, he wasn't sure if his responses had been what triggered the boy to attack him or if he would've just done so regardless. It was everything else that transpired from the situation that had him most worried though.

* * *

Iceburg stared at the boy with mild surprise for only a moment before he straightened himself up and cleared his throat.

"...Well..._yes_. Yes it is." He gave a small smile. "As that is my bed, and thats my bag on the floor beside it."

"Oh is it?" He rose and drew himself up to his full height.

"My name is Ice...Iceburg. How do you do?" He kept his shoulders high and tried to maintain polite eye contact while doing his best to not to look as intimidated as he felt. This boy was much taller than the small-statured teen - even taller than Giroux, who was about six feet tall and had so easily overpowered him. He felt himself trembling but didn't look away.

The boy leaned forward a few inches from his face before blowing out more smoke. It swirled and twisted around his exhausted body as he attempted to swat it away from him, but he could still feel it sitting heavy on his clothes and in his lungs.

"You know, the Girls' School is just over across the canal..." He pulled back a heavy curtain to reveal the stunning view and without further comment he grabbed his hair and wrenched him forward. Iceburg cried out in shock but had no time to respond otherwise as he was dashed against a large picture window that overlooked the water "Shall I escort you there, _Princess_?"

_"Princess..."  
_  
Another voice began to overlap his as Iceburg tried to grasp what was happening; Giroux's voice. To him, it felt like his soul was torn and in two places at once. Within seconds it was as if he was an outside observer, entirely out of place and doomed to watch the situation unfold from somewhere in the distance.

He did well to not think of all the times his former family had become forceful or violent with him - usually over what they saw as "gross defiance" of tradition; what he saw as simply trying to maintain sanity. However, being weak and helpless as he was under the dark-haired boy's strong grip he couldn't help but be blasted back into the situation that had carried him to this very moment - the one thing he wanted to get away from the most but seemingly couldn't escape.

_"I've been waiting so long for this...my little Icelyn."_

In seconds it was flashing through his mind, as if it was happening all over again. For a moment he swore the fingers digging into his skin were Giroux's and it was hard to tell if the sound of his heavy, rushed breaths and sick whispers in his ear were real or just memory. He felt numb and lost but somehow he kept his head enough to stop himself from drowning in it all.

He answered in the most simple, rational way he could figure.

"Well...I don't know if you've noticed but I'm wearing _this_ school's uniform..." he coughed under the veil of smoke and glanced back briefly at the boy's beige muscle shirt and jeans. "I'm sure this is where I'm supposed to be."

The boy let out a frustrated growl and spun him around hard so they were once again facing one another. He looked wild with anger and it only served to confuse Iceburg further.

"So _I'm the girl, _am I?" His hands now free, he abruptly crushed the cigarette in his palm and tossed it towards Iceburg's bed.

"I-I actually didn't say that...not even once. I - "

"Yeah, you're wearing the uniform and I'm not, eh?" He laughed that eerie laugh again before pushing hard into his shoulder with a thrust of his palm "Perhaps _you_ should be the one to walk _me_ there then?"

Iceburg felt emotions bubbling up in him; a mixture of confusion, fear... and something else he wasn't quite sure of - like his body was frantically telling him to attack. Every muscle and nerve in his body became agitated and he felt his fists clench. He frowned as he stared hard back at the boy. He could still picture _his_ face instead, hear _his _voice. It was like he hadn't truly gotten away at all and no matter where he turned there would always be another awful male, another Giroux, waiting behind each door with forceful hands and lecherous intentions.

_Are they all like this? _

He felt odd in that moment, like perhaps he didn't quite want to be a boy after all. He knew for sure he still didn't want to be a girl, but he certainly wasn't anything like _this _and would never want to be_. _Slight comfort was found as he thought of the rest of the boys he'd exchanged conversation with throughout the schoolday thus far. They had all seemed like decent people. _They couldn't all be that way. _He took a deep breath before be responded to the rugged, antagonistic teen.

"Well." He looked over his shoulder out across the water and smiled aimlessly. "I don't feel like it. It's lovely weather today, isn't it? Perhaps you could walk yourself."

The boy's fist smashed into his face harder than anything he'd ever known - until the second punch struck him.

When he drew his fist back and wiped it off gently on his shirt, Iceburg was on the ground, burning with pain and blinded by tears. Blood splattered from his lips as he sat and tried to steady his ragged breathing.

The boy stepped towards him and squatted down low enough so they could make eye contact again.

"You must be the little queer everyone was going on about. So it's your first day then, yeah?" He laughed and struck a match to light another cigarette. He held one out to Iceburg who at the moment could only stare blankly back. He shrugged and replaced it into the ornate case he'd taken it from. "They said you came off a bit snobby but I wasn't sure what to expect. You'll learn the way things are here soon enough - and next time you'll reconsider running that bold little mouth of yours."

The smoke curled around him again as he struggled to get back on his feet. The smell was putrid and he didn't want it clinging to him when he already felt so ill and out of breath. He tried to ignore it and continue to diffuse the situation.

"I think, perhaps, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot...I didn't mean any -"

Before he knew it, a heavy boot connected with his jaw and he was knocked back to the floor.

"Wrong foot? How's that one then?" With a broad grin and brows upturned with condescension he stared down at the battered boy.

With every fibre of his being he wanted to fight back, push him off and run away. His body, however, was still too cramped and worn from his journey across the turbulent waters, let alone the sudden attack, to even sum up the energy to lift his arms. The bandages bound around his breasts had begun to burn and dig at him, and he wondered if that what was causing the shortage of air to his lungs.

"P-please..." was all he could manage.

It hurt both his body and his pride but Iceburg still preferred anything to the things he knew Giroux would do to him if they were ever to be alone together again. He'd rather put up with years of this than be discovered so quickly by _him_. This boy was evidently hostile but didn't try to take advantage of the situation in the same terrible way _he_ had at all - so he decided silently that maybe they weren't all the same...they were just awful in their own unique ways instead. Even the others students had obviously hid their true colours.

_Little queer. Snobby._

They had all seemed to like him well enough at the time; it had been such a good experience until then. He wondered which of them had been genuine, if any. He knew what they meant by _queer_, and he had been taught adamantly that it was very wrong to be so.

Iceburg's vision had begun to fade as he struggled before the boy lifted his foot from him. He sighed and put his hands on his hips as he turned away to look at the beds.

"Anyways, your bunk will be the top." He grabbed his bag of things from its place on the floor and heaved it upwards before he looked to him again. "And don't go leaving your stuff just lying around like this either. Has it been here all day? People around here aren't as honest as they let on... you want all your shit stolen?" The way he said it so strictly with the smallest grumble in his voice made it sound as though he was actually concerned for him.

"Well...thank you."

It felt absolutely moronic to thank him considering the situation at hand but he was afraid of making things worse for himself so that's how it went.

As he stared up at him, he wondered if twisted people knew they were all twisted up and were content with it...or if they simple didn't know at all and thought their actions were entirely justified. Maybe there were both kinds of people; others a blend.

The door swung open and the stillness of the room was replaced with hushed conversation - two boys slipped in quickly. The last in and the first to notice the situation was a red-haired boy he recognized from lunch; Desmonde.

He stared for a moment, with an odd expression that Iceburg couldn't read at all. Eventually he looked away from him and smiled.

"Dylin!" His voice sounded cheery, but forced.

"Desmonde." He smiled back at the boy but there was something steely in his eyes as he looked him up and down.

"You're here?"

Dylin, evidently, raised an eyebrow.

"I am." His voice was arid and bemused. "So are you, it would seem." He looked between the two warily.

The redhead closed the door behind him and uttered one, hushed word.

"Inspections."

The violent teen's eyes flicked first towards Iceburg then towards the door with a skeptical glare.

"Now?"

"Should be here any minute, I'd say. They were two dorms down when we were heading in. "

"Well, get a move on boys!" Dylin's voice rattled through the room and right away the other two were circling around them and clearing out the room like a tornado kicking up sand in its path. Smaller windows were thrown open to air out the cigarette smoke, beds were made, and one of them even snatched up the discarded remains of the crushed cigarette on the floor and tossed it out the window. Dylin sauntered up behind him and tossed his freshly lit one out after it, then turned back to Iceburg who was again struggling to get back up again. He sighed loudly.

"Oh, come on then." He reached out a hand to him. Iceburg looked at it warily, but not wanting to anger him further held his out in return. He quickly yanked him up to his feet. "There. Now. I'm sure you've already figured out it's in all of our best interests we _don't _talk about what happened, right?"

The pressure on his ribs eased up slightly from the position change so he took the deepest breath he could manage before he nodded. He just didn't want to fight anymore.

"Right. Let's get you the hell out of here then."

He began to lead him away but Desmonde grabbed the smaller teen's arm.

"_I'll_ take him. Don't worry about it."

Something in his voice and grip was far too eager and it caused Iceburg to shrink away in fear, surprisingly, back towards the larger boy. Dylin gave him another quick glance then seemed to scowl at the two.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You know, you just got back and all... It's been days since we've even seen you. You look worn out. Just relax, shower... get some rest. I'll take him. _We'll_ take him." He fumbled over his words only the slightest bit as he glanced back at the other, a blonde boy with kind and bright eyes, who nodded and smiled.

"The nurses' isn't far, we'll be back in no time."

What seemed to be hesitation briefly crossed Dylin's dirt smeared face before it vanished and he shrugged haphazardly. He shoved Iceburg towards them.

"Whatever. Just get a damn move on, would you!? I've got shit to do!" He brushed his hair from his face before he turned from them and headed quickly to an old armoire in the corner while they pulled Iceburg out the door.

The door clunked shut and, aside from its haunting echo, they were alone in the hallway. He walked willingly for several paces but before he knew it they were rushing into a stairwell. Iceburg frowned, knowing there was a nurses' office in the other direction on the very floor they were on.

With legs buckled tighter than his shoes and his chest bound tighter still, he tried to use what little strength he had left to pull himself away.

"I think I'll just take myself to - "

"Shut the fuck up." The order came out like a sinister hiss, cold and steely as the knife he pulled from his belt and pressed against Iceburg's throat. "Try anything and see what happens."

He was shocked that it all came from the blonde boy who had seemed so sweet and cheerful moments ago; his face now looked contorted with something dark, _something evil_. When the blade was moved away from his flesh he followed along without a struggle - not that he had much strength left even if he did put up a fight. Defeated, he wondered where they'd take him and what they'd do.

He continued to talk like he wasn't even there as they dragged him along down the stairs.

"I told you we'd figure it out." A light chuckle played through his voice that chilled Iceburg.

"You really think this'll work?" There was a nervous tone to Desmonde's voice as he spoke that seemed to contrast the other's.

"Don't be such a jackass! This will work out way better than dealing with that shit from last night..." He glared down at a bite mark and several bruises on the redheads wrist before they descended the final few steps "...or do you _want _to head back empty handed and tell him you were overpowered by a shitty little street kid!?"

"No...I - "

"You wanna tell him how you turned down an opportunity like _this? Want this little rat talking? _We're not going back on this now!_"_

_"No! It's not that. _It's just, Dylin. Y'know? He's been freaking me out lately with the things he says. It's like he knows..."

"What? Nevermind! Just shut up...we'll tell him he ran. We said it'd have to be a student; what will work better than this?"

"If he finds out - "

"Ah, fuck Dylin! He won't know a thing. Look at the kid!" He shook Iceburg like a rag doll for emphasis, and he thought his neck might break from the whiplash. "Would it be such a shock!? First day and he's already managed to batter him up like this. Come on, anyone would run. This is perfect."

"Still, we'll have to figure out a good explanation...not just for Dylin but for Ghylls too. We're so late...do you think he'll want him beat up like this?"

"I'll handle it."

Iceburg's heart was weighing heavy in his chest like an anchor with the knowledge that something was terribly wrong and he was defenceless.

They reached the bottom of the stairs before long. The blonde held Iceburg back while the other stepped out into the hallway to look around.

"It's all good. Let's get going."

When they pulled him out into the hallway, he balked again, this time with more confidence.

"Oi!" Desmonde's voice was hushed but panic was rising as they tried to usher him along, but he managed to finally pull himself away.

There were open doors all down the hallway, and he knew if there was any commotion someone would hear. _Someone had to hear_.

"This is how we're gonna play?" A mixture of amusement and disbelief had surfaced in the blonde. He flipped the knife about in his hand and took a step towards Iceburg, who took a long stride back.

"I suppose it is." The small teens voice came out weak and hoarse but he stood his ground.

A wild look crossed the boys face as he prepared to lunge, when a light voice sounded from behind them causing them to flinch.

"Braeburn! Desmonde! What on earth happened here!?"

The knife vanished as quickly as it had appeared. The blonde, Braeburn, shot him a murderous glare.

"Don't say a bloody word."

His face brightened up again and the cheerful demeanour was back like a switch had been flipped as he turned to face the nurse who was leaning out of her office.

"This boy has been injured!" He called over his shoulder sweetly; even his accent had changed. "He needs help!"

Iceburg narrowed his eyes in disgust at him as the nurse rushed to his side. The two of them watched him like vultures waiting for their prey to die off before they swooped in for their meal as he was bustled into the vacant room. While the nurse was fetching what she needed to treat him, he wrestled with the bandages under his clothing until he finally had enough air to manage his breathing properly again. The cramping subsided but didn't do away entirely, however, his chest wasn't as well hidden anymore so he had more to worry about than the pain. He crossed his arms in front of himself and frowned. Even living life as a boy he wasn't safe from sick people, but he couldn't imagine what would happen if they found out what he was hiding.

* * *

So now he sat, pondering his next moves. Stay or run? He knew on one hand if he ran away his stepfather or Giroux _might _find him, and terrible things would happen - but he _might _also be able to live in peace with Tom and Kokoro. On the other hand, if he stayed these two boys would certainly come for him again, and terrible things would also more than certainly happen. What troubled him more what the uncertainty that he'd even survive staying around people like them. Then there was Dylin; a whole other situation. It seemed more of a question of who would get him in the end than it was a question of whether.

_Why did I have to get assigned the dorm from hell?_

A laugh nearly escaped his lips as he thought of the nurses words.

_Nice bunch of kids, indeed...what on earth will the others be like? How will I get through this? There's so many things I never considered at all...  
_  
Washrooms; one of those many things he hadn't considered. The blood on his clothes and sweat soaking his hair served as an unfriendly reminder that he'd have to shower at some point. He shuddered at the thought and decided then he'd find a way to sneak out and shower at night to avoid the others. After all, he'd snuck onto a ship and made it this far - sneaking a shower couldn't be much harder. The idea of being away from his bed at night was comforting anyways to say the least. Those boys were terrifying and he wanted to be nowhere near them in the dead of night.

_I've plenty of books in my bag, and carpentry supplies...I'll just stay up after and work on my studies. Worst case scenario - well, at least I'll have my knife with me. _

He looked up and jumped when he saw there was a boy standing in the doorway looking directly at him. Dark, ruby-tinted and contemplative eyes pierced into his and left him frozen in place. He grinned slightly at Iceburg's look of surprise, and stepped gracefully forward. Raven hair framed his face and was drawn high with a ribbon; Iceburg admired yet envied the way it still presented so masculinely. His skin looked nearly grey against the white wall he stood next to, and while he wore a black and red uniform just as everyone else did he wore it with a graceful flair that others seemed to lack. Instead of sporting a simple tie like the other boys a silky cravat laid across his sternum, ruffled and white as the shirt he wore under his jacket.

"H-Hello." Iceburg tried to sound cordial. He remained hopeful that this one would be a better person than the others had been. "I suppose you must be the Head of the Dorm."

"I suppose I must be."

For perhaps the first time in his life, he was aware of his jaw dropping in utter disbelief. Although he spoke in a more subdued tone than he had before, it was still painfully obvious the moment he heard the voice who this boy was. The abrasive laugh he let out was just as recognizable.

"Shall we?" He reached a leather-gloved hand out and grinned.

He could only sit and wonder how he hadn't noticed before. Slowly a scowl surfaced across his face as it flushed red; before he could think he spoke.

"Well..do we have to?"

His grin didn't waver as he wagged his hand at the smaller boy until he reluctantly gave in and allowed himself to be helped up.

The nurse's voice chirped once again from the doorway.

"Dylin! Iceburg! I'm glad you found each other. Send for me if you see any signs of concussion on him, would you?"

Dylin nodded as he placed a hand on Iceburg's shoulder.

"I'll be keeping a close eye on this one."


End file.
